


you can make the changes in our hearts

by moonmotels



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Coven
Genre: F/F, good luck, literally no one asked for this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:19:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 27,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmotels/pseuds/moonmotels
Summary: the stripper au nobody asked for that I wrote anyway.





	1. it's about to go down right now

If you asked Cordelia Goode how she ended up in a seedy strip club on the outskirts of New Orleans at nearly 1:30am on a Saturday morning, well, she wouldn’t know quite how to respond.

 

Especially not with the way she was focused _so_ intently on the cream colored skin of silky smooth thighs that were currently straddled on either side of her legs, bouncing its owner up and down.

 

Six hours earlier, Cordelia’s divorce papers had been finalized; signed, sealed and delivered to the court offices. With a flick of her wrist; the pen in her hand finished off her beautiful signature, and Cordelia Goode was suddenly a free woman. She didn’t feel much, just a small amount of guilt for being the one to call things off with Hank, despite his numerous flaws and the fact that he didn’t love her. No matter how hard she tried to make him. Even so, she felt a hint of regret. There was also a small sense of relief, like she could breathe for the first time in thirteen years.

 

Cordelia had planned to pour herself a large glass of wine, put her feet up, and relish in what it meant to be a single, 34 year old divorcée. Her friends had other plans. Knowing today was the day her papers were finalized, Coco gathered her and Cordelia’s close friends; Queenie, who worked down the street at a tourist voodoo museum, and Zoe, who ran a small local coffee shop they frequented every morning. Their personalities all meshed together annoyingly well and if she was pulling the cliché card, Cordelia could admit she _would_ be lost without them.

 

Pushing the front door of the academy open unannounced, Coco strolled into the foyer with Zoe and Queenie in tow like a regal queen flanked by her two right hand cabinet members. Waving to one of Cordelia’s students; she motioned towards her office to the right, a questioning look in her eyes. The girl smiled at the familiar faces, and shook her head. “She’s been up in her room all afternoon.” Coco glanced at Queenie before thanking her and beginning her ascent up the stairs.

 

“Ten bucks says she’s crying with a bottle of wine,” Queenie quipped, gripping the stairwell next to her.

 

“Double or nothing she’s crying with the wine, _and_ playing The Notebook,” Zoe shot back.

 

“You _guys._ This is possibly the worst day of Cordelia’s life and you’re taking bets? That’s low,” Coco chastised. “But count me in for her watching The Notebook. It’s her comfort movie.” Queenie and Zoe nodded in agreement before quietly bickering on how likely the scenario would be. Pausing in front of Cordelia’s room, Coco yelled, “Cordelia, we’re coming in there, so you better be decent. Or like, at least not snotty and gross. We love you, but not your messy crying face.”

 

She didn’t need to open the door, as Cordelia had already crossed the threshold and opened it for her. Somehow looking ethereal as always, she smiled at her friends warmly, “Hi guys.”

 

Coco blinked in astonishment. “Uh, Cords? You doing okay?” Cordelia cocked her head to the side questioningly. “Why wouldn’t I be doing okay?”

 

“Maybe because for the first time in like a bajillion years you’re single and alone in this big ass house of yours?” Queenie narrowed her eyes as if she was being asked about the weather outside.

 

Cordelia rolled her eyes in mock annoyance. “I’m fine, as you can see. My girls have been around today and,” she waved a hand towards her room. “I’m enjoying the peace and quiet with a nice glass of wine. Or at least I _was.”_ She glared at Coco, who breezed by her to flop onto the large four poster bed. Checking her nails, she dramatically sighed and kicked her boots off before slipping under the covers. “Well now that we’re here, we might as well let you have a nice long cry. Maybe put on The Notebook.”

 

“Yo, the bet doesn’t work like that!” Queenie crossed her arms and looked toward Zoe for help, who merely shrugged her shoulders. Joining Coco in bed, she motioned towards Queenie to just give it up. She huffed and crawled in the space next to her, leaving Cordelia standing alone in the middle of the room. “By all means, please make yourselves comfortable.”

 

“Don’t worry, we will,” Coco smirked, patting the miniscule space beside her for Cordelia to join. Downing her wine glass and sighing, she sank down onto the bed and instinctively leaned into Coco’s embrace. “You guys, I’m fine. I promise.”

 

Zoe glanced towards the half empty bottle of wine and grinned. “Yeah, guys, look. Self medication at its finest.”

 

They all laughed at that as Coco began stroking Cordelia’s hair. “You know it’s okay if you’re not fine, you know that right?” Cordelia nodded, eyes growing heavy despite the early hour. Something about being warm in bed, the muted sunlight dimming her room, made her eyes tired. Finalizing a divorce is a ridiculously long and drawn out process, making her just want to sleep for the next ten years.

 

“I am _fine_ ,” she yawned. “Just want a quiet night in. With y’all,” she added.

 

“Well that sounds _super_ fucking fun, Delia, but we decided you that deserve a night out. When’s the last time you went out? 1955?”

 

Cordelia’s eyes snapped open. “First of all, _no_. Second, what exactly did you have in mind?”

 

“Nothing crazy,” Zoe jumped in. “Just, like, drinks you know. Dancing, hot guys. The works.”

 

“Yeah,” Queenie belly laughed. “Hot guys who dance all up on you.”

 

Cordelia groaned, “A strip club? Are you joking?”

 

Coco nodded enthusiastically, barely disguising the utter excitement that flashed across her sharp features. “Hear us out, babe. It’ll be super low key, you’ll get to see another man naked for the first time in like _for_ ever, and who knows? Maybe you’ll find a nice rebound to get over Hank the Skank.”

 

She shook her head in disbelief. “No. Hank would never let me do that.”

 

“Um, newsflash, Cords, Hank doesn’t get to dictate what and _who_ you do anymore. That’s the whole point of divorce, sweets.” Coco looked annoyed. “And who was he to tell you that you can’t look at another guy’s abs? It’s like, hello, hypocrite much?” Zoe and Queenie furiously nodded their agreement.

 

Cordelia mused for a moment before sitting up quickly, startling Coco. “You know what, you’re right.”

 

Coco paused, hand midway through tousling her hair. “I’m, _what_? Did I just hear you say that I’m right? Can I get that in writing?”   
  
“Push my buttons some more and I’ll change my mind. But,” she furrowed her brow, “I do deserve this. I’m free to do as I please.”

 

Queenie whooped loudly and smacked Zoe’s coy hand she held out for a high five. They glanced at each other knowingly and waited while Coco disgruntledly dug around in her pocket and threw $20 at each of them. “Screw you two. I did not expect her to agree to go out. She’s clearly in cahoots with y’all.”

 

“I have no idea what any of you are on about, but if you want me to come out you’ll have to stop placing bets and help pick an outfit.”

 

Clapping her hands in excitement, Zoe was the first one off the bed, followed closely by Queenie and Coco. Shuffling into her closet, they quickly began throwing out items of clothing deemed hot enough until Cordelia begrudgingly got up and started shucking her pajamas off.

    

Slipping a short black dress that she hadn’t worn in years over her slim frame, Cordelia turned to admire herself in the mirror. Thirteen years in a loveless marriage hadn’t done her self esteem much justice, but _fuck_ if she didn’t still look good. As if she wasn’t believing her own two eyes, she twirled side to side, running her palms down the flat plane of her stomach, twisting her neck to get a glimpse of how she looked from behind. Coco whistled under her breath, having stopped shoving clothes at Cordelia when she’d pulled this outfit on.

 

“That’s- _that’s_ sexy, babe. If only I were like one percent gay, I would jump your bones right here,” she pointed at Zoe and Queenie, “and I wouldn’t even care if they watched.” Cordelia laughed as Queenie and Zoe wrinkled their noses in distaste.

 

“Somehow, I don’t think anyone here would enjoy that.”

 

Two hours later, her hair and makeup were done, applied lovingly by Zoe and Queenie respectively. The entire time Coco had laid on her bed and chatted on and on about all the men that were going to like, _“cream themselves"_ over Cordelia _sans wedding band_ ; her own version of support. Despite their good natured teasing and her lack of confidence at putting herself out there so soon, Cordelia apprehensively found herself in a car being driven towards the club.

 

After graciously thanking the driver for getting them there safely, Cordelia shuffled out and waited as the rest of the girls got out and fixed their dresses before dispersing towards the front door. Suddenly well aware of her location, Cordelia’s skin flushed with a deep shade of red that made heat prickle up her spine. Not exactly in her element, one half of her nearly pulled Coco aside and asked to just go home, get wine drunk, and talk shit about Hank. The other half felt a pounding desire to open up the doors and luxuriate in what was behind them. Sensing a carnal craving that bloomed from the eroticism that lay just out of sight, the latter half won.

 

Stepping inside, the heart pounding music and intoxicating smells immediately drifted towards Cordelia, wrapping her in an envelope of warmth that she thought had something to do with the lustful atmosphere. The dim lights and hazy, smoke filled enclosure made her take a deep breath and exhale steadily through her nose.

 

As far back as she could see, dancers were either swinging on poles or dancing on bar tops, everyone beaming as though they’d hit the jackpot in the lonely morning hours at this shifty New Orleans club. Suddenly aware of her surroundings, Cordelia glanced up at the two women who were grinding against each other to the beat of the rap song playing, much to the delight of several men who were gathered around in a semicircle.

  
“I didn’t know there were men _and_ women here,” Cordelia hissed, another blush creeping up her neck. “I thought this was a male strip club.”

 

“It’s 2019, Cordelia. Equality and all that shit,” Queenie replied. “It’s kinda hot. The women are nicer to look at anyway.”

 

Cordelia nodded imperceptibly at this, realizing that _yeah_ , the women here were much nicer to look at.

 

“I’m going to get a drink, anyone want something?” When they all nodded their heads no, forgoing a drink to get front row seats in front of the runway stage, Cordelia went alone towards the bar. Maneuvering herself onto a stool, the bartender greeted her with a simple, “What’ll it be?”

 

Two shots of Don Julio tequila and half a margarita later, things were starting to get a little hazy and lot more intoxicating for Cordelia. Whirling around in her chair, she watched two women kiss on stage as men and several women threw hundreds of bills in the air, raining down and egging them on. Cordelia’s chest tightened when she noticed a young couple that stood off to the side, whispering to each other flirtatiously and looking genuinely in love with each other. Suddenly flushed with emotion, she whirled back around and looked down at her lap. _You will not cry in a goddamn strip club, Cordelia. You have to get your shit together._  Sniffling into her drink, a big fat tear rolled down her cheek and she had no time to pull herself together before someone slid up on the stool next to her.

 

“Hi, Sara,” the bartender greeted with kindness. “Your usual?”

 

“Yes, please,” came the cute southern twang to Cordelia’s right, “Make it a double please, I got this guy who won’t get off my ass. Literally.” An adorable laugh made Cordelia sit up straight and look over.

 

Baby blue eyes raked over Cordelia’s face, smiling when their eyes met and held a gaze for a beat too long. Cordelia’s lungs constricted.

 

She was beautiful. The kind of beautiful that deserved to have its own spread in magazines sold in stores across America. The kind of beautiful that had no right being seen by the perverted old men that came here looking for someone to star in their latest fantasy. Unruly blonde hair shone under the strobing lights, illuminating delicate facial features with every flash that made Cordelia’s body go numb. Her cute little pout was painted with a soft shade of red, and in another life, Cordelia thought she would like to have those lips all over her neck and chest in a sleazy bar bathroom. Amongst other places.

 

Dressed in impossibly high heels and a see-through red lacy bodysuit, the voice now directed itself towards Cordelia. “Hi, darlin’.”

 

Cordelia took a final sip and winced at the collection of tequila that had pooled at the bottom of her drink. She hoped Sara didn’t notice. “Hi yourself.”

 

A cheeky grin put Cordelia at ease immediately, despite sudden clammy hands and head swimming with inappropriate thoughts.

 

Taking a sip of the double shot of Grey Goose, Sara motioned towards her, asking, “You’re crying alone at a strip club?”

 

Something about the way it was said made Cordelia laugh. “No. Well, I mean yes, I’m crying alone but my friends are around here somewhere.” The alcohol giving her the slightest bit of boldness, she continued, “I just got my divorce finalized today and I thought I could handle it but, you know, shit happens.”

 

Sara dwelled on this for a moment before ultimately nodding her head. “I’ve never been married or divorced, but I’ll take your word for it.” She winked before leaning over the bar. “Paul? Get my friend here another drink. Take it out of my tips.” Cordelia began protesting, but Sara leaned back over and shushed her before knocking their glasses together for a cheers. “Don’t worry about it. Cheers to being single.” Taking the drink, Cordelia felt something dormant stir inside of her that she hadn’t felt for a _very_ long time.

 

Deciding she had nothing to lose, she then very coolly suggested, “Maybe I can pay you back later for this.”

 

Sara’s eyes widened just enough for Cordelia to notice, and she smirked, replying, “Maybe I might like that.”

 

And with the simplicity of something as easy as breathing, Cordelia decided it was in her best interest that she get over Hank immediately.

 

Hearing the telltale sign of Coco’s shrill voice coming from behind her, she turned around to greet her. When she shifted to say something apologetic to Sara, she found the seat next to her empty. _Oh._

 

Coco wrapped her arms around Cordelia’s waist and tugged her up, pulling her towards the stage. “You have got to fucking see these views. It’s like an HD version of porn, but better. And hotter. The men here are just mind blowing, Cords. I’ve already lost $100 to lap dances.” Something in the back of Cordelia’s mind tells her that she wouldn’t be paying very much attention to the men now.

 

Making herself comfortable in the plush seats that dotted along the very edge of the runway, she did a double take when after a few moments the announcer asked everyone to please welcome Sara to the stage.

 

Her breath hitched when Sara, _her_ Sara, strolled down the lit up pathway, stopping when she reached the pole in the dead center. She had changed from the original outfit Cordelia had met her in, now topless and wearing a scrap of fabric that really left nothing to the imagination. Cordelia was mesmerized like someone under an erotic spell, tracing her eyes along every curve of Sara’s body and uncharacteristically wanting to run her tongue over them.

 

As Sara twirled around the pole once, the lights dropped low and a rhythmic beat started pounding in Cordelia’s ears. She didn’t recognize the song, but nothing mattered in the moment but the way Sara’s body moved in time with every beat and pulse coming from the speakers.

 

Every man and woman in the room had seemingly frozen in place, dropping everything to watch this show. Clearly the fan favorite, Sara accumulated the attention of everyone faster than they could blink. Cordelia was fairly sure her mouth was hanging open like a fish, but everything else had faded out of sight and out of mind as Sara’s body crawled up and down the pole. Her slim frame moved so seductively that it made Cordelia’s mouth go dry.

 

As if she had been born to spin around in six inch heels, Sara began gripping the pole, climbing up it in quick movements. An elaborate swing garnered wolf whistles from the audience, and something akin to jealousy stabbed Cordelia right through the heart. She wished in the back of her mind that she and Sara were the only two in the room.

 

When Sara climbed off the pole and began crawling on all fours towards the edges of the stage, Queenie and Zoe stood up and made it rain everywhere. Dozens of bills fluttered and scattered across the stage, causing Sara to stop what she was doing and turn towards the four of them. Crawling towards them like a cat stalking its prey, she caught Cordelia’s eyes and winked like the two of them had known each other for lifetimes. And in another universe, Cordelia thought  they might have.

 

Queenie, still throwing bills, handed Cordelia a stack and motioned for her to join the fun. She stood up on wobbly legs and began shucking the money towards Sara.

 

Coco excitedly babbled on in her ear about how sexy she was, and all Cordelia could do was nod and throw more money as Sara crawled even closer. Sitting up on two knees, Sara’s now bared chest was eye level with Cordelia, who found herself in a compromised position as to where to look. Knowingly glancing down at Cordelia, she smiled in a irritatingly cute way. Thankfully, she shifted down on forearms and arched her back so that the audience behind her could get as good a view as Cordelia had.

 

Gripping the illuminated edge of the stage with her ringed fingers, Sara glanced up at Cordelia, causing the rest of the room to dissolve into nothingness. Cordelia’s skin crawled with a delicious sensation that made her very well aware of her arousal. Somewhere off to the side of her, she heard a simultaneous “oh _shit”_ come from Zoe and Coco.

 

“Still gonna hold up your end of the bargain?” Sara was shaking her lower half to keep the rest of the customers satisfied for the time being. Cordelia swallowed visibly, shrugging one shoulder nonchalantly like she wasn’t actively fighting every urge to push Sara down onto the stage and straddle her face. “I could be so inclined.”  

 

Out of nowhere, Coco’s pale hand slid a $50 bill gently between the g-string and curve of Sara’s ass, patting it lightly before retracting. “No, she will definitely be seeing you later,” came the firm reply.

 

Sara laughed and bounced her breasts in Coco’s face a few times, much to her delight, before one final sideways glance toward Cordelia. Her song was over by now, and she hurried to brush all the dollar bills into one big pile before the next girl came down.

 

Sinking back into her chair, she narrowly avoided Coco’s swat in her direction. “Hello, Cords, wanna explain what the fuck that was?” Queenie and Zoe leaned forward, too intoxicated to pretend they weren’t actively listening for an explanation. A smile tugging at her lips, “‘Nothing, I met her at the bar, we talked a little. She’s nice. Really nice.”

 

“Yeah, really nice to look at. I know I said I’m not even the slightest bit gay, but she could slide my scale a little if you know what I mean,” Coco shook her head incredulously. “This is so good. So, _so_ good. I was expecting some buff dude to knock some sense into you but this is even better.”

 

Cordelia bit her bottom lip and dragged it between her teeth. “This doesn’t mean anything, she’ll probably just give me a half assed lap dance and move along to the next guy that asks for one.” Acting as if that thought didn’t make her want to cry for the second time that night, she took a swig of Queenie’s gin and tonic.

 

Looking between the three of them, Zoe peeped up. “Cordelia, were you not just seeing what we saw? It’s like she only had eyes for you on that stage. Like you were her entire fucking universe in that moment.”

 

Hearing this made Cordelia’s heart swell with pride, but she still argued back. “You guys that’s her _job_. To make someone feel like they’re special.” The three of them glanced at her in disdain before she mockingly threw her hands up in surrender.

 

“Well, in either case I’m going to get another drink.”

 

Giving her three friends a parting captain's salute, Cordelia stood up on wobbly legs again, this time noting that the reason wasn’t quite from the alcohol thrumming in her body. The thrill of knowing she got to go home to an empty house and recently empty bed was a blessing she couldn’t wait to take advantage of. Unsteadily walking towards the bar, she was intercepted halfway there.

 

A soft hand reached out to grasp the upper half of her arm, startling Cordelia momentarily. “Sorry, darlin’, didn’t meant to scare ya.”

 

Cordelia glanced at the wrist that was lightly gripping her arm, wishing those fingers could touch other, more intimate places. She shook her head, waving off Sara’s apology. “Are you free now?”

 

Sara’s eyes lit up. “I gotta tell ya, I’d make time for you any day. Lookin’ at’cha pretty face is much more enjoyable than any man that comes around here.”

 

Her heart skipped a beat. _She’s just saying that to be nice. There’s no way-_

 

The southern drawl interrupted her thought process. “Will you come with me?”

 

 _Anywhere you want._ “Yes.”

 

“I mean, we could do it out here but there’s a room that’s a little more secluded. Is that okay?”

 

Cordelia fluttered her eyes closed. “Extremely.”

 

Taking her hand and leading her towards the back of the club, Sara pulled Cordelia into a room that was much quieter, the muted sounds from outside fading into a low background hum. Guiding her to a plush seat towards the middle of the room, Sara motioned for her to make herself comfortable. When she did so, Cordelia glanced up at Sara, her mouth watering as the unwavering gaze made her shift uncomfortably in her seat. Feeling more and more aroused as the seconds ticked by, Cordelia breathed out through her nose. “You don’t really owe me anything.”

 

Sara laughed heartily. “And what happens if I _wanted_ to owe you something?”

 

This caused Cordelia’s eyes to nearly roll towards the back of her head. “Then I guess we can make that happen.” With ease, Sara took this confirmation to heart and placed a thigh on either side of Cordelia’s lap. Her fingers teasingly traced the swell of Cordelia’s breasts over her dress, making her arch up towards the touch.

 

“I didn’t catch your name, babe.” She began moving her hips to the beat of the song, the muscle of her smooth thigh tensing as she leaned forward so that her breasts brushed Cordelia’s chest. Wrenching her eyes off the most erotic sight she’d seen in recent years, she gulped out,

 

“Cordelia. My name’s Cordelia.”

 

“ _Cordelia,”_ she singsonged, the name rolling off her tongue like it was a secret kept between the two of them. Cordelia didn’t want anyone else to ever have the pleasure of speaking her name. It was Sara’s now, to do with it as she pleased. “That’s a beautiful name.” Her hips were still rolling towards Cordelia, who grew bold and pressed her fingertips into the soft flesh that curved between the hip bone and thigh.

 

“Sara, is this okay?” Despite her body screaming to lean into the embrace and drown in it, Cordelia knew she had to respect boundaries. It wasn’t like they were good friends, even if one of them _was_ increasing the arousal of the other with every rutting grind.

 

Sara’s tongue darted out to lick her bottom lip and Cordelia physically stopped herself from angling her head up to suck it between her own. “Please, feel free. I prefer your touch than that of some skeevy guy’s,” she chuckled. “And don’t tell anyone, but Sara’s not my real name. It’s my stage name, you know? You can call me Misty.”

 

Something clicks in the back of Cordelia’s mind, and she understands that Sara- _Misty_ really trusted her with this. Nodding slowly, she took the name from her lips and savored it.

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Misty.” The heat from between her legs increased with every soft thrust, now creeping its way throughout her body, clawing from the inside out and begging to be taken care of sooner rather than later. But now, with the way Misty flicked her own nipples between her fingers and ground down harder, there wasn’t a singular reason why Cordelia would entertain getting off this chair at any point in the near future. It had been nearly three songs past the usual one song lap dance, and something about the way Misty lowered herself more forcefully atop Cordelia’s thigh made her think she was doing something very, very right.

 

A soft sigh came from above her as Misty arched into the crook Cordelia’s neck. Licking the shell of her ear and dragging it lightly between teeth, she asked lowly, “Cordelia? Will you touch me like you mean it?”

 

A moan dropped from between lips.

 

Tentatively, two hands reached up to cup Misty’s breasts, holding them in her palms for a second before swiping her thumbs across pebbled nipples. Misty shifted and Cordelia could hear the small whine that came from deep inside her throat.

 

Despite the few other pairs of people scattered amongst the room, nothing else was in her line of vision besides Misty’s scrunched up eyes and flushed chest. _Is this normal? Does this happen to her every night? I don’t want it to stop._ A nagging itch told her that this had gone far beyond the norm.

 

Misty blinked her eyes open as if she forgot what she was doing. “Can I touch you, too?”

 

A small nod made her beam. From where they were placed on Cordelia’s shoulders for support, her own palms wasted no time in running over her breasts through the fabric. Dropping her gaze from Cordelia’s face, Misty found her nipples with ease through the layers and flicked them slowly. Cordelia bucked up and Misty nearly fell off to the side. Laughing, she gripped the curve of Misty’s ass for balance, which was still bouncing up and down atop her lap. Misty’s thumbs were teasing her irritatingly slowly, and Cordelia felt like she might literally explode right here in the moment.

 

What a way to go.

 

“You’re very beautiful, you know that?” Misty’s whispered confession in Cordelia’s ear made her swoon. It sounded so very serious, despite its sultry tone and the owner it came from.

 

“Truthfully, I haven’t been told that in a very long time.”

 

Misty frowned at this, one thumb leaving her nipple to come up and trace Cordelia’s bottom lip. “You deserve to be told that everyday.”

 

Cordelia raised her shoulders nonchalantly. “That’s very sweet of you to say.” Her head rolled to the side, allowing Misty’s insistent nips to access the skin there, suckling and motting her neck with purpose. She had no qualms about the small bruises that were inevitably going to blossom, who was going to judge her now?

 

Recklessly, on a whim that would lash out angrily if unfulfilled, she took Misty’s cheeks between palms.

 

“Can I kiss you?”

 

Cordelia was half a second away from backtracking her request when Misty moved forward to press her lips to Cordelia’s. A small whine in her mouth made Cordelia grip Misty’s backside even harder, pulling her impossibly closer towards the flames inside her body that threatened to spill out of every pore. Every inch of her chest was pressed against Misty, leaving little room for the concept of personal space.

 

Both parties reacted as if they had been touch starved for years, this interaction a catalyst for something that demanded to be acted upon.

 

Misty’s kiss was magical, her soft lips not disappointing as they crashed into hers over and over. The dirty, wet kiss was like a breath of fresh air, surroundings be damned. Moaning into it, Misty clutched at the back of Cordelia’s neck, nails scratching lightly, earning another buck of her hips.

 

Slipping her tongue into Misty’s mouth, Cordelia’s mind was a jumbled mess of thoughts, one side screaming at her to _stop_ this nonsense, the other screaming to let it play itself out, wanting to see how far she could push these boundaries. The rational half of her was silenced with the way Misty snuck a hand down and cupped her through her underwear, the wetness making its appearance known immediately. Cordelia canted her hips and spread her thighs wider for easier access, any reservations about their current location merely a fleeting blip on her radar.

 

Misty dropped her face into Cordelia’s neck momentarily, gasping when she began pressing her fingers further down, enjoying the way Cordelia was already this needy.

 

Rationalization suddenly struck a chord. “ _Misty._ ”

 

She looked back at Cordelia’s face. “Not here. Please. Take me home.” Misty nodded understandingly.

 

Pulling back, she shifted up and out of Cordelia’s lap. The contact was immediately missed. Pressing a chaste kiss to her before standing up straight, she suddenly looked very serious. “Come find me when we close. I’ll be outside. Okay?”

 

Cordelia couldn’t say no even if she had a gun to her head. Nodding back, “I will.”

 

And with that, Misty was gone, back out into the bright lights and smoke like a vision Cordelia couldn’t have possibly conjured up in her wildest dreams.

 

Standing up and fixing her dress, not worrying about her smeared lipstick, she pulled the curtain aside to go find her friends. Instead, they found her. Immediately stepping into Cordelia’s line of vision, Coco’s knowing smirk making her blush profusely.

 

“What’s up, Cords? Having fun?”

 

“Mhm.” Her tight lipped smile made Queenie pat her on the back.

 

“My bitch is about to get laid, y’all!”

 

Zoe and Coco looked proud of her. Cordelia merely shook her head. “I have nothing to say on the subject.”

 

“That’s fine,” Coco gleamed. “We heard her tell you to meet her outside. And would you look at that, we have just enough time to get one more drink in you and send you on your way.”

 

One eyebrow arched up, debating whether or not to feign any more innocence. The turn her night had taken opened her up to more possibilities than she could have ever imagined, and it was their idea to bring Cordelia here, so who was she to deny them their fun?

 

Allowing herself to be dragged towards the bar, she caught the tail end of two men’s conversation at the far right side.

 

“Bro, and did you see her? Sara I think it was?”

 

“She has a fuckin’ ass for days, Nick. I wanna see that thing bounce up and down some more if you know what I mean.” He high fived his friend, looking incredibly pleased with himself.

 

Cordelia’s heart seized, white hot heat buzzing at the back of her neck. A small frown made Zoe place a careful palm on her wrist.

 

“As if he could ever have her, Cordelia. It's just a fantasy.” Zoe whispered, her soothing voice doing little to calm the flare of jealousy that spiked her heart.

 

“No, I know. It’s fine. Tequila?”

 

Another shot or three later, the club was shutting down, lights coming up and DJ slowing the music. Coco cradled Cordelia’s jaw between her palms and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Don’t fuck this up, alright?” She slurred, “It’s just like riding a bike. Except it’s not a dick. It’s her fingers.”

 

Queenie shoved her lightly, rolling her eyes. “Don’t scare her, Co. She’ll be fine, she’s not an idiot.”

 

Cordelia had very little confidence in herself that she would actually be fine, but once she stepped outside into to the cool Louisiana air and caught Misty’s eyes, all her worries seemed to disappear like she was in some cliche romance novel..

 

Dressed in regular bohemian clothes, she looked more like a college kid or 1970’s hippie than she did a stripper. Seeing Misty wearing more clothes than she had on inside made Cordelia’s heart skip a beat. In a flash of a daydream, she pictured taking this version of Misty out for breakfast and coffee dates. The fantasy she was selling inside the club was no match to the domesticity Cordelia now craved.

 

“Hi, again.”

 

“Hi yourself, cutie. Are you ready to go?”

 

Cordelia nodded, gathering her wits before replying, “I was thinking you could come over to my place. It’s empty.”

 

That idea sparked something behind Misty’s eyes. “Sounds perfect, let me say goodbye to my manager, yeah?” She whirled around, searching for the buff guy that was leaning against the lamppost, counting a bundle of bills.

 

Cordelia turned around in time to catch her friends loading into a car. Coco winked at her, giving them an embarrassing thumbs up that made Zoe push her in the car. Chuckling to herself, she turned back around to see Misty’s eyes tracing up her body slyly. “Okay, I’m good.”

 

“Awesome. Did you want me to call a car, I can do that just give me-“

 

Misty interrupted, “Nah, I can take us. Scouts honor I’m good to drive.”

 

At this point Misty could have been telling Cordelia she was going to take her out to the swamps to kill her and she would probably just nod in agreement. “Great.”

 

10 minutes later, Misty’s sleek car was gunning it down the open highway towards Cordelia’s house, the driver humming along to a version of Landslide playing quietly on the radio.

 

Cordelia kept the ride PG-13, save for when Misty caught her wandering eyes and boldly stated, “I can’t wait to fuck you.”

 

Squeezing her eyes and thighs shut simultaneously, she replied evenly, “I can’t wait for you to fuck me either.”

 

Pulling up to the mansion, Misty whistled under her breath. “What are you, a fucking millionaire?”

 

Chuckling, Cordelia shook her head. “No, no, I’m headmistress at an academy for girls with gifted talents. Geniuses and such, you know? There’s rooms for them but they’re all local, so they choose to stay here during the day and go home at night.”

 

“Beauty _and_ brains, huh? That’s really sexy. Can I call you Miss Cordelia?” She turned her car off and faced Cordelia, who blushed intensely. “Anything you want, Misty.”

 

“What I want right now is to kiss that smirk off your face.”

 

“Well then stop talking and come do it.”

 

Twenty short minutes later, Cordelia sobered up enough to pull herself apart from Misty, stating that they needed to be inside for what she wanted to do next. Already forgoing many inhibitions, she wasn’t about to add an arrest for public indecency to her resume. Unlocking the door, she kicked off her heels in the foyer, not caring about picking them up for the time being. Misty was close behind, running her hands over Cordelia’s waist and ass, leaning into her.

 

“So you’re really alone in this big house of yours?”

 

She nodded, realizing how incredibly lonely her life would be now that she had no one to come home to.

 

“That’s crazy. You know, I’ve always wanted to be bent over a teacher’s desk.”

 

Cordelia pinched the bridge of her nose. “Well, don’t tell anyone but I think we can make your dreams come true later.” She couldn’t believe her life right now. Was she really about to do this? On her first night alone as a single woman?

 

Misty’s hand boldly slid her up her dress and teased the wet scrap of fabric and _yeah_ \- her mind was made up instantly.

 

She ushered them up the stairs, swinging her door open and apologizing immediately for the mess. Misty shrugged her off, replying, “You should see my room.”

 

Suddenly self-conscious, Cordelia paused in the doorway, not knowing how to proceed from here. Misty thankfully got the hint and pulled her arm slowly towards the bed. Reclining back on it, she watched as Misty shifted out of her coat and heels, placing them with care atop the chair in the corner. Something devilish tinted her smile when she stalked towards Cordelia for the umpteenth time that night.

 

Straddling Cordelia, she leaned down to kiss her softly before pulling back and tucking a lock of her hair behind an ear.

 

Under the intense pressure, Cordelia’s foggy mind screamed internally to ask Misty something before this started.

 

“Misty? How often- I mean like, do you do this a lot? Take other customers home? I don’t mean to offend. It’s cool, whatever you do. I can’t like, judge or tell you what you can and can’t do.”

 

Misty didn’t seem perturbed by the line of questioning, putting Cordelia slightly at ease. “You mean do I go home with pretty women every night?” She chuckled, one finger darting down to tease a nipple again. “No. You’ll be the first person I’ve left with.” Something exploded inside Cordelia’s chest, knowing this meant that she was _special._

 

“Have you ever done this before? You’re so pretty. I don’t wanna fuck this up.” She heard a hint of nervousness in Misty’s voice.

 

“What, had sex?” Cordelia teased. “Yes, surprisingly. I went to an all girls school as a teenager. I learned a lot there,” she added mischievously.

 

“Oh yeah? I’d love to see what you learned.”

 

“You’ll have to take your clothes off to see.”

 

In seconds, Misty had pulled off every clothing article except for the underwear she’d had on during her stage dance. Even after having watched it hours earlier, it didn’t fail to make Cordelia’s core throb and mouth water. She shifted in quick movements, ridding herself of her own dress and bra. Now gloriously naked, Misty leaned down to with precision to rub her breasts over Cordelia’s, earning a low groan from both parties.

 

Licking the tense muscle of Cordelia’s throat, she whispered softly, “You were so wet earlier, you wanna touch yourself and tell me if you still are?” Cordelia groaned, nodding sharply when Misty maneuvered herself so that they could both watch the descent of her hand down her own body.

 

Right as she reached the lace edge of her panties, her phone buzzed from where she had tossed it on the nightstand. Choosing to ignore it, she pushed forward, dipping her hand inside and inhaling sharply when fingertips met her wet clit. Swirling it once, she dropped her head to the space in Misty’s chest that dipped into a soft curve above her breast.

 

Her phone buzzed again, alerting her to a phone call this time. Misty bit back a sinful laugh. “Did you want to get that?”

 

Cordelia shook her head no forcefully. “Jesus Christ himself could be calling right now and he would go to voicemail too.”

 

Thankfully the notifications stopped for the time being. Misty leaned over to get a better view of Cordelia’s fingers teasing herself.

 

“You still wet for me, Delia?” An affirmative nod earned her a pleased grin. “May I?” She pulled Cordelia’s hand out from between her legs and obscenely licked the fingers. The elongated sigh that came next made Cordelia clench her thighs together.

 

“You taste good, too. Is there anything you’re not good at?” Misty cocked her head sideways, smiling at Cordelia’s flushed appearance. Without waiting for an answer, “Can I eat you out?”

 

Overcome with emotion, Cordelia whispered, “Yes. Please.”

 

And with that glorious confirmation, Misty draped her body over Cordelia’s. Kissing intermittently down her torso, her mouth suckled the skin with a fierceness that almost felt like a confession of love.

 

Descending lower and lower until she reached her destination like a tourist taking an extended vacation, Misty created an orchestrated symphony of noises that night that would have put Beethoven out of commission.


	2. maybe i just wanna be yours

Cordelia woke up the next morning and the first thing she felt was _sore_.

This was followed very close behind by the shock and surprise at the slim figure that was sprawled out on the other side of her bed, still keeping it very, very warm. Lying on her stomach, both hands were buried under the pillow that her face was pressed on, her hair sprawled out going every direction.

Shifting so that she could stretch her legs, Cordelia noted that she hadn’t had passionate, wild sex like last night since- thirteen years ago when she was a newlywed. Now that she was a recent divorcée, well, she supposed some things had finally come full circle. She laid her head back down on the pillow to take a quiet moment to relish in the stillness of her house, the soft breathing coming from the angelic blonde that was still here. Still in her _bed_.

Tentatively reaching out, she twirled a piece of the blonde hair that had tickled her cheek. Unable to help herself, Cordelia wondered if it was too early to wake Misty up and ask if she could pull on it. The owner of the unruly hair blinked her eyes open against the harshness of the light that filtered in, not quite a lover of waking up to streaming sun as much as Cordelia was.

Cordelia retracted her hand and paused mid-air, scared at the prospect of Misty immediately regretting last night and leaving. Instead, on a whim that took her by surprise, Misty leaned up for a featherlight kiss against Cordelia’s lips.

The sleepy morning voice that came from the younger woman would alter Cordelia’s life for the rest of time. “Good morning, Miss Cordelia.”

“Good morning, Misty. Did you sleep okay?”

A mischievous smile. “Well I slept next to the sexiest woman I’ve ever seen, so I guess you could say so.” A blush rose to Cordelia’s cheeks as she ducked her head to avoid the compliment.

“Did you have plans today?” Cordelia immediately berated herself for sounding so fucking needy this early in the morning. Stopping herself from smacking a palm across her forehead, she watched as Misty mused for a moment.

“Not particularly. I usually spend all of Sunday in bed,” she winked. “Why? What did you have in mind?” Busy brushing her fingertips lightly across Cordelia’s arm and enjoying the way goosebumps arose, she failed to notice Cordelia’s throat constrict under the softness of the gesture.

Cordelia shrugged, trying her best to appear calm and collected. “I’m not adverse to spending all day in bed either. I could make you breakfast. If you want,” she added too quickly. “You don’t have to stay here.”

Misty chuckled, running a hand through her already wild hair. “Well, it seems like we have some unfinished business from last night, so I think it’s in my nature to stay for a while. Is that okay?”

Already feeling herself growing aroused at the prospect of this unfinished business, Cordelia clenched her legs together. Ignoring every part of her brain that screamed to tell Misty that she was welcome here for the rest of eternity, Cordelia nodded and merely stated, “I certainly don’t mind.”

“In that case,” Misty leaned in to ghost her lips across Cordelia’s cheek, “Would you like to join me in the shower?”

Ten seconds later, Misty was bent over laughing as Cordelia quickly corralled her into the bathroom and hurriedly flung her own t-shirt off before she began pawing at Misty’s. “What, are you worried someone used up all the hot water?” she teased, slipping her underwear down lean legs and kicking them off to the side.

Cordelia scowled mockingly. “No, I just have some favors to repay that I’d like to get to. But, by all means, take your sweet time.” She ducked away from Misty’s playful swat and leaned over to turn the water on.

Deeming it hot enough, she pulled the glass door open and stepped in, followed closely behind by the woman that had occupied her bed, and now more alarmingly, her heart. Ignoring all rational ideas and granting the arousal to overtake her decision making skills, Cordelia pinned Misty up against the wall.

Arching her back against the cold tile, Misty looked up at Cordelia with lustful eyes that made the latter suck in a breath. Misty’s hair had started curling lightly at the ends; wet slick against her shoulders from the steam and hot water. Cordelia had to pause for a second, needing desperately to put her mouth on Misty’s neck.

“How exactly were you thinking of repaying me?” Misty asked, sneaking a hand to cup between Cordelia’s legs. Bowing into the touch, Cordelia inhaled sharply before pulling away slightly. “It’s easier if I show you.”

Running open palms down the flat plane of Misty’s stomach, Cordelia gracefully lowered herself down onto her knees, kissing pale skin as she descended. The hot water pounding her back only made her process more frenzied as she took no time pressing Misty’s thighs apart. Above her, Misty took a deep breath and curled her hand lovingly in Cordelia’s hair.

Cordelia brushed her lips teasingly across smooth thighs, drawing out a series of low murmurs from her recipient. She began licking up the wet droplets that rolled down the expanse of skin, savoring them as though it was a five star meal. A soft tug from the hand wrapped in her hair made her drop the teasing aspect and push forward, her own need growing as she increased Misty’s. A tentative lick against the wetness made Misty moan even louder which Cordelia fleetingly stored in her memory for future use.

Glancing up, Cordelia pressed a warm kiss to the outer folds before stopping, silently demanding eye contact. Catching her drift, hooded eyes peered down, earning her another sloppily placed kiss. With Misty’s eyes boring into hers, she swiftly took Misty’s clit between her lips and sucked.

  
Squeezing her eyes shut and dropping her mouth open at the sudden rush of pleasure, Misty gasped and bucked her hips up. Careful hands slid under her thighs and pushed them more forcefully towards Cordelia’s mouth so that they couldn’t buck away. Her tongue had taken to tracing the path from her clit to her warm center, alternating between soft licks and languid, broad strokes. Misty’s thighs shook lightly as Cordelia took the opportunity to flick the tip of her tongue on her clit once before retracting.  

Not caring to disguise the whimper that slipped from her lips, she gripped Cordelia’s hair tighter this time and keened. “ _Cordelia_ ,” she seethed. “ _Stop_ teasing me.”

Cordelia laughed at the incessant movement Misty’s hips were trying to make under her palms. Kissing her outer lips with a softness that could only be described as a notion of love, she gripped Misty’s thighs harder and suctioned her clit against her mouth, tongue darting out to begin a steady rhythm. One of Misty’s hands smacked against the tiled wall as she wailed out into the steam filled enclosure.

Within seconds, she was trembling against Cordelia’s delicate lips.

Tweaking her own nipple between her forefinger and thumb, Misty’s lower half shook like mad until she came forcefully in Cordelia’s mouth. Dripping wet in all aspects of the word, she heaved several times before her breathing slowed. Her hips still bucked uncontrollably and Cordelia let her ride out the waves against her tongue as long as she needed. Content to savor the taste, she licked up the wetness softly, giving way to a new series of low moans.

Finally too sensitive to take any more pleasure, Misty arched out of the embrace and tugged at Cordelia's arms. “Come up here, you absolute tease.”

“Gladly.”

Misty pulled Cordelia’s mouth to hers without wasting a beat. Gripping the back of her neck, she angled them so that their chests brushed. Taking initiative, Cordelia maneuvered herself so that one thigh was caught in between Misty’s legs. Pressing forward, she sighed into Misty’s mouth when her clit was rewarded with a surface to grind upon. Misty tensed her thigh muscle and pushed it upwards, giving Cordelia the necessary friction she needed.

Dropping her head on the younger woman’s shoulder, Cordelia ran an open hand over the swell of Misty’s breast, indulging in the way her hard nipple scraped lightly against her palm. Beginning a frenzied rhythm, she slid frantically on the bared thigh several times while eliciting broken whimpers from Misty.

Emboldened, Cordelia angled her own thigh up towards Misty’s heat, nodding when she got the hint and bore down on it. As they mutually rubbed atop each other’s thighs, Cordelia squeezed her eyes shut and clutched Misty’s shoulder.

“Right there, Misty. Right there,” she wailed. “Come on baby. Come for me.”

The rhythm faltered as Misty clasped Cordelia’s back, scratching and pulling it forcefully towards her. Her lower half slid up and down once more and she came loudly for the second time that morning, her hips canting like she was struggling to keep the pleasure from leaving her body.

Watching Misty falter like that led Cordelia straight to release moments later, her own orgasm leaving her gasping and clutching for stability.

Misty laughed softly, one finger tapping Cordelia’s wet back like she was checking if the last thirty minutes were real. “You’re insatiable.” Unwillingly retracting herself from Misty’s warm body, Cordelia stood under the shower head and smirked.

“We really might use up all the hot water,” she hummed. “Let me wash your hair.”

Wordlessly accepting the request, Misty turned around and let Cordelia touch her somehow even more intimately than she had in their last twelve hours together.

Something ached in Misty’s heart. Whether it was for wanting more of Cordelia than she had now, or for the pure joy at having something she’d unknowingly been missing out on her whole life, was a question for a later time. For now, she was going to let Cordelia have tiny pieces of her, little by little until she was ready to give herself over fully. And even _that_ seemed like it would happen much faster than anticipated.

Another twenty minutes and half a dozen stolen kisses later, Cordelia stepped out and wrapped herself in a fuzzy bathrobe, handing one over to Misty. She crawled back into her warm bed, patting the other side for Misty to join.

Slipping under the covers, Misty sighed contentedly. Cordelia bit her bottom lip and tried not to stare too long. It was an overwhelming feeling, having something like this so intimately wrapped up in her covers.

“Misty, can I ask you stuff? About your job, I mean?”

Misty had already prepared herself, knowing this would come sooner or later. Smiling softly, she nodded.

“I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable, okay? Just tell me to shut up and I will.”

“Cordelia, it doesn’t bother me. Do you know how many people I’ve explained my choices to?” She grasped her hands and laced their fingers together.

 _"Ok_ ay,” she breathed. “I guess- when did you start doing this?”

“When I was nineteen. My mom accused me of all this dumb shit like worshipping the devil because I had the audacity to have an altar with some incense and candles,” she laughed melancholically, “I wasn’t even worshipping anything. I just wanted to be like Stevie Nicks.”

Cordelia furrowed her brow. “That’s not right of her.”

Misty shrugged. “It was her way of doin’ things. Never really loved me for who I was, and neither did the rest of my family. So I packed my shit and moved closer to the outskirts of New Orleans. Near the swamps. I love being by nature, ya know?” She continued, “and I needed a job, but I never went to college so it was either flipping burgers or stripping. And I don’t like harmin’ any animals so stripping it was.” She grinned and Cordelia immediately wanted to kiss it off her face.

“Do you like it? Stripping?”

Misty began tracing Cordelia’s bottom lip with her pointer finger, reading the words carefully as they left her mouth. “It’s not that bad, really. My manager is pretty good at getting guys to fuck off if they get too touchy. And I always liked dancing and twirlin’ around, so it only felt natural.”

Pinching her eyes shut, Cordelia sighed out. “I don’t like the idea of men using you for their own personal gain. I respect your job but I really don’t know how you do it. You’re incredibly tough.”

“I appreciate that, darlin’,” Misty bashfully ducked her head, “but you know what else I’d appreciate?”

“What’s that?”

“Some breakfast.”

Laughing incredulously, Cordelia accepted the request. “Anything you want.”

She stood up and grasped Misty’s hand. “Here, you can borrow a pair of pajamas in case one of my girls pops by. I don’t think they will, but you never know.”

“Delia,” she stopped pulling the shorts on, “you should know that I really admire you. Like, it’s sexy and all that you’re a teacher but I mean it. You probably make a really great leader."

Cordelia reddened at the compliment. “That’s very nice of you to say. I just hope I can make a small difference in their lives, you know? Inspire them to use their knowledge for good.”

After a moment of silence where they just looked sweetly at each other, they padded their way down the stairs. If she was being honest with herself, Cordelia could do this every morning. Misty looked obscenely adorable in her pair of silk pajamas, fuzzy slippers only adding to the cuteness. Knowing the bliss from the last twelve hours had to end sometime soon, Cordelia did her best to savor it for the time being.

Making herself at home, Misty hopped up on the counter and swung her legs below like a child. Unable to help herself, Cordelia pressed a kiss to her lips and grinned before pulling back. “I can make you anything. Pancakes, eggs? One of my girls is vegetarian so I’m sure there’s meatless options in here too.”

Thinking for a moment, Misty replied, “Pancakes sound awesome, Miss Cordelia. But only if you have fresh blueberries. Those are my favorite.”

Cordelia pointed to the bowl behind her, “Well aren’t you in luck. I went to the farmers market yesterday morning.” Misty’s eyes lit up and she grasped the bowl, shoving a couple berries into her mouth. “You got any bagels too?”

Cordelia dissolved into laughter. “For someone so tiny, you sure have a big appetite.” Misty disregarded the statement, reaching around for an apple which only made Cordelia laugh harder. She tossed a bagel towards Misty and turned around to begin the pancake making process.

A few minutes later, her kitchen was filled with the smell of fresh blueberry pancakes and eggs. Even if Misty hadn’t asked for them, something told Cordelia she would eat them. Pulling out a set of plates, she placed three towering pancakes atop one and motioned questioningly towards the eggs. Misty nodded furiously and whispered, “Please.”

Cordelia scooped some eggs on the plate and handed it to Misty. “Your blueberry pancakes, my dear.” Turning around, she quickly made her own plate. Setting it on the counter, she began eating slowly, not wanting this moment to ever end.

For the first time in her life, Cordelia was doing things she wanted to do. Having been controlled by her mother for the first twenty odd years of her life, she had jumped right into marriage with the wrong person in the hopes she’d experience total freedom. He controlled her in more ways than her mother did, and now that she was finally free it felt _good_. If she wanted to wake up next to Misty every morning and make her pancakes, she decided that was exactly what the fuck she was going to do.

Life had other plans.

Misty had started telling Cordelia that these pancakes were the best she’d ever had when a loud knock came at the front door. Recognizing the knock immediately, Cordelia paled. The color draining from her face, she sent an apologetic look at Misty. “Just wait here for a minute.” Misty shook her head confusedly.

Another loud knock.

“I’m coming, Jesus Christ, Hank.” She opened the door barely an inch. “What do you want?”

Hank kicked the door open further. “What I want is for my wife to answer her goddamn phone when I call it fifteen times. I could have been dying in a ditch.”

“It’s unfortunate you’re not,” she deadpanned. “And I’m not your wife anymore, remember?”

Hank rolled his eyes and shoved the door open so that he could come in. “I need some of my stuff and you weren’t answering so I drove all the way out here. I would love it if you weren’t keeping them hostage.”

“Bold of you to assume I haven’t burned them by now,” Cordelia replied. “And I’m kind of in the middle of something so if you could kindly just make me a list I’ll have everything sent to you.”

“No,” Hank angrily lashed out. “I’m getting my shit now and you won’t have to see me again.”

Cordelia barked out a laugh, “If only I could be so lucky.”

Hank began marching towards the back of the house. Cordelia’s chest pounded. _That’s where Misty is._

Chasing after him, she tugged at his flannel. “Hank, wait- I-“

Too late. Hank already spotted Misty, dressed in pajamas he knew were Cordelia’s because he had bought them for her on their anniversary last year. He whirled around, anger flashing behind his eyes. His nostrils flared as he pointed at her. “I can see why you couldn’t answer your phone, Cordelia. Too busy fucking Miss America? The day after you signed our divorce papers? That’s really fucking low, babe.”

Cordelia breathed out evenly and held her ground. “It’s none of your fucking business what I’m doing with my life now. Our marriage was long over years ago, and at least I had the decency to wait until it was finalized before meeting someone else.” She glared at him knowingly, crossing her arms in a sign of authority. “So if you could fuck off and let me enjoy the rest of my morning I’d appreciate that.”

“No, no, you don’t get to speak to me like that. I did a lot for you, Cordelia. You can’t just throw that away.”

He looked over at Misty now, directing his anger in waves toward the small woman who was still in place at the kitchen island. “And who the fuck are you?”

“Don’t answer that,” Cordelia begged her. “Hank, please. Go home.”

Hank shrugged her off and asked Misty again. “Did she tell you she was married when you two met?” His nostrils flared again. “And I asked you a question, who are you and what are you doing in my house?”

Misty squared her shoulders. “Well, to answer your first question, I’m a friend of hers. And to answer your second question, we met after your divorce papers were signed so it doesn’t really matter what we’re doing now, does it?” She radiated a calm energy, seemingly unperturbed by Hank’s outbursts.

Hank shook his head back and forth. “Oh this is rich, Cordelia. You’re really gonna shack up with her hours after signing the papers? Go fuck yourself.”

He stormed out the back door, slamming it on its hinges, the sound reverberating throughout the household. He stalked into the backyard where he threw a couple tools in his bag before stomping back inside and out the front door, without so much as a glance at either of them.

Cordelia hadn’t moved from her position since Hank had stalked out. She pressed her lips together in a thin line and exhaled softly. Glancing up at Misty, she was bewildered to see her still calmly eating her pancakes.

“I’m- I’m sorry, Misty.”

Misty paused, fork mid way to her mouth. “For that?” she brushed it off, “Do you know how many jealous significant others come into the club?” She shoved another forkful into her mouth. “And that was nothing, he’s just mad he can’t have you anymore.”

Embarrassed, Cordelia sat opposite of her and picked up her own fork again. The silence was deafening her ears, and she had to remind herself that at least Misty hadn’t packed up her shit and left in a hurry.

Finishing up breakfast, Misty gathered both plates and ignored Cordelia’s plea to just leave them in the sink, instead washing and drying them with care. When she was finished, she turned around and gave Cordelia a mournful sigh.

“I think I’m just gonna go home and get ready for work tomorrow, Delia. You gotta lot to deal with and I don’t want to get in the way of it. I’m not worth wrecking your conscience over.”

Cordelia stopped everything for a moment. Shame and rage at Hank flooded her system. She took a second to gather her thoughts before quietly replying, “I don’t want you to feel like you have to leave, but I understand. I want you to know that what happened was something I don’t and will not regret. I had an amazing time and would prefer to spend more with you.”

Biting back tears, she continued, “But I understand if you don’t want to see me again. My life is messy at the moment, clearly.”

Misty clicked her tongue. “I’m not saying I don’t want to see you again. I’m just telling you to take a breather, you know? Gather your wits. Then call me, okay?”

Cordelia shook her head affirmatively, unable to voice any comeback. “Okay.” She watched and waited as Misty went upstairs to change and come back down the grand stairs. She pulled Cordelia in for a lingering kiss before slipping out the front door. And like that, she was gone.

For the next two hours Cordelia laid in bed, crying on and off, debating whether or not to answer Zoe and Coco’s hundred plus messages. Deciding to just shut her phone off, she curled up in a ball and inhaled deeply, still catching hints of Misty’s scent in the pillow next to her head.

Everything was silent for a few moments until Cordelia heard her front door burst open and the immediate sign of heels clicking up her grand staircase. When her door swung open she chucked a pillow at the blonde that glared at her intensely.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.”

Coco laughed loudly. “It’s funny that you think you have a choice in the matter. What the fuck happened, babe?”

“Hank happened.”

“Oh no. Honey. Do not tell me you slept with him instead of Sara. I might have to throw myself off this balcony.”

Cordelia made a choking sound. “God, no. I had a great time with Misty- that’s her real name. Hank came afterwards.”

Coco whistled low, “Oh, so we’re on a first name basis with _Misty_. That’s cute. Why don’t you freshen yourself up, Zoe’s expecting us at her shop in twenty minutes and then you can tell me everything.”

Begrudgingly, Cordelia got up and made herself presentable, knowing she didn’t have a say in the matter. Ten minutes later she emerged from her bathroom and shot Coco a look of disdain. “I’m ready.”

When they arrived at Zoe’s coffee shop, Zoe waved excitedly at them and pointed towards their usual secluded table near the counter, where she could hear them and still tend to customers. She kissed Cordelia’s cheek in greeting and whispered, “Anything I don’t catch is gonna be relayed back so make sure you tell Coco everything, yeah?”

Cordelia rolled her eyes. “Yeah.”

Coco sat up straight in her chair and gleamed. “Start from the beginning please. And don’t say y’all didn’t fuck, you straight up have that after sex glow you never had with Hank.”

Her heart warming slightly at the topic, Cordelia began talking about Misty. She relayed details about their night and morning, keeping it tame until finally she turned a crimson color and blurted out, “Co, I came like six times between last night and this morning.”

Her jaw dropped. Acting like she was counting on her fingers, she jokingly replied, “That’s like, six more times than Hank ever made you come in thirteen years.” She yelped when Cordelia smacked her shoulder. Reddening again, Cordelia dipped her head and smiled with an inkling of pride.

“Shut up.”

“No, this is amazing. I should try the whole sleeping with girls thing. There is this one cute girl who goes to my gym- Mallory. I always catch her glancing at me when I do squats. I should ask her out. But anyway, please tell me what happened with Hank before I literally explode.” She grasped Cordelia’s forearm, an act of camaraderie.

Cordelia relayed the entire conversation with Hank, right up until the end when Misty left her that morning. Seeing Cordelia look troubled, Coco took reign of the conversation. “Oh, babe, you got it bad. I can tell.”

Glancing solemnly into space, she nodded her head lightly. “I feel like I scared her off and it feels so shitty. It’s like I had this beautiful chance of maybe being happy for once in my life and Hank showed up to ruin it.”

Coco pondered for a second, gathering a helpful statement in her mind. “I mean, honestly, she did say to call her, right? That’s like, something.”

“Yeah but when do I call her? Next week? A month from now? She’ll probably all but forget about me by then.”

“God, you are so daft sometimes.” Taking a sip of her iced latte, she continued, “First of all, she wouldn’t have stayed over _and_ asked for breakfast if she wasn’t feeling some type of way.”

“And what type of way would that be, exactly?”

“You know exactly which type of way.”

Cordelia tried to change the subject, but Coco was already three steps ahead. “We’re gonna fix this, Cords. We’ll get some frozen yogurt, a bottle of wine, I’ll let you put on your shitty comfort movie and we’ll call it a night. We’ll deal with the rest next week. Sound good?”

Despite her annoying demeanor and ability to see right through Cordelia’s shit, Coco was the best friend she’d ever had, and she knew what was best. Agreeing to her plans, the two of them bid Zoe a goodbye and left a substantial tip on the table. Stopping at the store, they picked up two pints of ice cream and two big bottles of wine, as Coco deemed them a “necessity.”

Once back at home, Cordelia shucked her clothes off and pulled on the same pajamas she’d had on that morning. Pulling back the covers for Coco, she walked to the other side of the bed and crawled in. When Coco made herself comfortable, she lifted her arm so that Cordelia could curl underneath it.

Gently, she started, “It’s gonna be okay, you know? You can call her in a few days and I guarantee she’ll want to see you again.”

“What if she doesn't? What if I scared her off? My auntie Myrtle always told me my life was destined to be unpredictable and messy.”

“That crazy redheaded lady? Who even knows what she was ever on about,” Coco laughed. “And what’s a little mess? It seems like Misty can handle a lot more than it looks.”

Cordelia buried her head in Coco’s shoulder. “You’re right. Maybe. I’m not saying you are.”

“It’s fine, you don’t have to. I already know I am.”

Two movies and one and a half bottles of wine later, Cordelia was dozing comfortably in the crook of Coco’s arm. Hearing the buzz of her phone, she planned to ignore it until Coco shot out of the bed sideways.

“It’s Misty. Jesus, wake up Cordelia, it’s Misty.”

Panic flooding her system, Cordelia stumbled over her words. “I am awake. Misty? Misty is calling me?”

Coco looked exasperated. “Yes, can you fucking answer it please?”

She tossed the phone at Cordelia, who fumbled it for a second before hitting accept and blurting out, “Hello?”

Misty’s dreamy voice floated into her ear. She never wanted to hear any other sound for the rest of her days. “Hi, Cordelia.”

“Hi, Misty.”

“Have you gathered any wits since this morning?”

Cordelia audibly sighed, “Yes, so many.”

“That’s good. Can I come over? I need you.”

And for the third time since they’d known each other, Cordelia agreed with a simple, “Anything you want.”

“I was hoping you’d say so. I’ll be there in fifteen.”

Hanging up the phone, Cordelia went to turn towards Coco who wasn’t in the bed next to her anymore. She was already up, pulling on her boots, beaming like she’d won the lottery. “I’m leaving, I’m leaving. Just let me find my scarf. Ah, _fuck_. This is so much better than I anticipated. I told you it would be fine!”

Cordelia felt like she could breathe for the first time all day. Her mouth twitched into a grin and she thanked Coco profusely. “I promise I’ll call you tomorrow and tell you everything, okay?”

Pressing a haste kiss to Cordelia’s cheek, she demanded, “You absolutely will.”

Ten minutes after Coco left, Cordelia heard the sound of a car door slamming. Rushing down the stairs like a child on Christmas morning, she waited a few seconds after Misty knocked on the door so it didn’t seem like she’d been waiting. Taking a deep breath and opening the door slowly, Cordelia came face to face with the person she knew she’d been waiting for her whole life.

Dressed in a long black dress and matching floral printed shawl, she looked like a dream Cordelia didn’t want to wake up from. Leaning on the doorframe, the younger of the two seemed bashful for calling. Without saying any words, Cordelia held out her palm and thanked every god when Misty placed hers in it.

Neither spoke until Cordelia led them straight to her room, when she paused and turned around to face Misty. “I’m sorry about this morning."

“I’m sorry I ran out of here so quickly.” 

Shaking her head, Cordelia denied Misty’s self-blame. “No, I know why you left so soon. It’s my fault I let him in the house.”

Misty scraped the floor with her foot, casting her gaze downwards. “That’s not why I left.”

“I- what? Why did you leave?”

“I left,” she inhaled, “because I got overwhelmed. By you. By this.” She gestured towards the space between them. “I thought I could wake up and move on but I couldn’t. You’ve changed something in me, and it scares me at how quickly things shifted.”

The cracks in Cordelia’s heart started repairing themselves one by one. “Come here.” When Misty didn’t move, she repeated her statement, “Come _here_.”

A tentative step in Cordelia’s direction. Then another. When Misty finally closed the distance between them, Cordelia pulled her in and rested her forehead on Misty’s. As they gazed at each other, Misty swiped her thumbs over the tears that gathered in Cordelia’s eyes and leaned up to press a soft kiss there. Only managing to breathe in and out, she let the silence consume them.

When Cordelia found her voice she spoke softly, “ _God,_ do you scare me. I wasn’t expecting to feel like this, so soon after- you know. I want so much from you, whatever you’re willing to give me for however long you want to give it. I’m tired of denying myself the simple pleasures in life.”

Misty choked back a sob and threw her arms around Cordelia’s neck. Cordelia cradled Misty’s head affectionately with one hand and rocked them back and forth for a while. Neither spoke while words soaked in and feelings were dwelled upon.

Lifting her forehead from its place on Cordelia’s shoulder, Misty hummed softly and pressed another kiss to Cordelia’s lips. Heedlessly, the way a desert soaks up the first rainfall in years, she responded, “I feel like we were meant to find each other in this lifetime. So let’s see where this goes, yeah?”

“Yeah.”

Finding her footing, Cordelia smiled in a devilish manner. “But I’d like to see where tonight goes first.” Misty gripped her hips and thrusted them towards her own. “And where exactly would you like it to go?”

Leaning into her, Cordelia licked a slick line from her neck up to the pliant skin of Misty’s ear. “I’d like to have my mouth on you.” Misty went to move towards the bed when Cordelia grasped her wrist. “But I want yours on me at the same time.” Misty’s eyes went wide, realizing very quickly what Cordelia was asking for.

“You wanna 69 me? That’s hot.”

  
“Very,” Cordelia confirmed. 

A few short moments later; when clothes had been pulled off and discarded on the floor, Misty reclined atop the pillows on Cordelia’s bed. “Come here, darlin’.”

Cordelia felt a tingle of nervousness wash over her, every nerve ending flaring with need. Carefully, she swung a leg over Misty’s stomach, running her hands up and down her legs in a rhythmic motion. Turning her head to look back at Misty, she glanced down and whispered, “Is this okay?"

Without saying anything, Misty gripped Cordelia’s hips and pulled them so that their stomachs were flat against each other. Unwilling to wait any longer, Cordelia propped herself on her forearms and arched herself up so that Misty could let out a satisfied sound and angle her mouth right on her-

“Oh _fuck_.”

Misty had already started sucking on her clit without so much as a warning, holding onto Cordelia’s hips like they were a lifeboat and she was drowning at sea. “You’re unfair,” Cordelia fumed. Deciding to show Misty that she could be just as much of a tease, Cordelia dropped her chin down into the wet warmth. The angle took a moment to adjust to, but she quickly got the hang of it just as the woman underneath bucked up in her mouth.

“ _Cordelia_ ,” came the irritated voice from behind her.

Cordelia laughed, burying her face deeper at the same second Misty started making broad strokes against her clit. The mutual pleasure they were drawing from each other cast sinful groans that reverberated throughout the entire room.

Cordelia’s thighs began trembling lightly, then faster when Misty slipped inside and indulged the taste against her skilled tongue. Quickly, she started more frenzied strokes, needing Cordelia to come in her mouth the same way she needed basic necessities like food and air. Cordelia had begun rocking her lower half rhythmically against Misty’s mouth and chin, enjoying the way her velvet soft tongue flicked her so obscenely.

Being eaten out from behind never failed to make Cordelia falter extraordinarily fast. Embarrassed at how loud she was becoming, she muffled the constant moans in between Misty’s legs, sparking new waves of pleasure with every hum.

With Misty’s lips rubbing softly over her clit, Cordelia came on a broken whimper. Squeezing her eyes shut, she paused mid action; open mouth frozen in its place on the inside of Misty’s thigh. Her leg muscles uncontrollably tensed and shook as she uttered Misty’s name over and over like a broken record. Forgetting completely about the task at hand, she rode out the wave as Misty’s hands gently caressed her to bring her down slowly. The act of gentle worship left her gasping sweetly for air.

The overstimulation fired signals to every nerve ending, begging for a second chance to find solace that came in the form of the blonde under her. Cordelia prayed to every god that she could have this type of intimacy 24/7, rain or shine, on good days and bad.

When the bliss left her body too soon, she dropped her face back down between Misty’s legs and gave her the promise of a quick release.

Effortlessly, Misty allowed Cordelia to spread her thighs open further like an offering to a deity.

Wanting to say _please_ , or _moremoremore_ , all that came out of Misty’s mouth was a low groan followed by a soft hum. Cordelia flattened her tongue and proceeded to make an obscene amount of pornographic noises, hoping to draw out more broken moans and satisfied whimpers. In the back of her mind, she made plans to do this every hour of every day, responsibilities be damned.

Misty tightly gripped the dip between Cordelia’s hip bone and thigh, likely leaving crescent shaped indents with her fingers. _Not_ that she cared in the moment. She was too busy focusing on regulating the shaky breaths that rattled deep in her chest.

Unwavering with licks and sporadic flicks of her tongue, Cordelia was in her prime with her face buried between Misty’s two thighs. It set off a new rush of pleasure for her each time Misty attempted to rub herself faster over her mouth and chin. In a venture that surprised the both of them, Misty slid two fingers inside Cordelia and started thrusting them roughly. Accommodating the welcome intrusion, Cordelia gasped and leaned backwards into the touch.

Already on the edge of her own orgasm, Misty rubbed Cordelia’s clit harshly with her thumb and begged, “Come with me, please.”

And with that breathy plea, how could she not? She suctioned her lips to Misty’s bundle of nerves and didn’t let up even when Misty’s feet scrambled to find purchase on the bed. Within seconds, they were shaking against each other, imploring the other to let go first. It was almost like a game to see who could push whom over the edge before the other.

Misty lost; groaning when her muscles fluttered rapidly to match the pounding beat of her heart. Little breathy moans that sounded like a glorious symphony to Cordelia’s ears accompanied them.

With little rocking motions, Cordelia rode Misty's fingers a few more times. When Misty’s teeth found the fleshy skin on the back of her thigh and bit down- _well_ , she teetered and fell right off the edge of a cliff into an overwhelming pool of pleasure. Limbs failing her, her head landed in Misty’s lap and stayed there until she gained the usage back.

After a while, she swiftly swung her leg back over and crawled up towards Misty on the bed. Wiping her mouth on Misty’s collarbone and licking it up seductively, she sighed contentedly before dropping into the waiting embrace. “Hm,” Misty voiced, fingers tensing and relaxing on a bare, freckled shoulder. “That was something.”

Cordelia laughed and smacked the side of her thigh. “Who’s the tease now?” Referring to Misty’s still wet, slick fingers, she pulled the offending object up and into her mouth. Her tongue slid between the digits, cleaning them thoroughly before lacing them back into her own hand.

Misty danced her free hand over Cordelia’s chin before gripping it and dragging it down for a heated kiss. Smiling into it, Cordelia tucked a lock of Misty’s hair behind her ear and hummed softly.

After languidly kissing each other for another twenty minutes or so, Cordelia dropped her head on Misty’s chest and let her trace fingers along the freckles dotting her upper arm. Content to stay like that for the rest of time, Cordelia chose not to dwell on any qualms she had about their blossoming relationship. Deciding to let it play out naturally, she felt a sense of pride that Misty seemed to want her as much as she wanted Misty. And for the first time in her life, she felt secure in her choices.

Misty’s voice disrupted her silent musings. “Cordelia?”

“Yes?”

“Can I ask you about Hank? I’m curious.”

Propping her head up on Misty’s chest, she traced her collarbone and answered, “Whatever you want to know.”

“Why did you get a divorce?”

“I should have done it years ago. I guess I was trying to prove something to my mother, who rightfully hated him. The divorce was the one thing holding me back from total freedom, and I guess that scared me. I stayed with him because it was the only type of love I ever knew.”

Misty softly rubbed her back in circles, silently urging her to continue.

“And I knew he didn’t love me, you know? But I tried to make him, for years and years. Until one day I just snapped. I filed the papers and kicked him out on his ass with Coco’s help. The rest is history.” She lovingly kissed Misty’s knuckles and smiled forlornly.

Misty didn’t say anything for a moment and Cordelia worried she’d scared her off. Instead, she initiated a soft kiss and frowned. Forgoing all rational thoughts, more reckless than she’d been in the last twenty four hours, Misty said,

  
“It’s a shame he didn’t love you the way you deserved,” she murmured in a hushed tone, “But it brought you to me and I can’t say I’m not thankful.” Her breath hitched. 

“Because you seem like the type of woman I could fall in love with.”

Cordelia froze for a millisecond before relaxing and shifting closer into the warmth next to her. She had already accepted that Misty was something special, a gift to treasure for lifetimes. Something to keep on a shelf high up and away from anything that could ruin it.

The tiny voice in her heart screamed out into the abyss, pleading to give Misty the key to open it up and live there.

Very seriously, she divulged, “And you seem like the type of woman I could let fall in love with me.”

Breaking out into an infectious grin, Misty let out a breath of air. “Then let me take you out.”

“On a date?”

“A date, Miss Cordelia,” came the exhilarated confirmation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> buckle up you gays, misty's taking cordelia on a date! this one's for my bday girl alyx and my rabies, i love u all w my whole heart. special thanks to astrid per usual for fixing all my mistakes. hope your bday was amazing babes!!  
> thank you for all the sweet comments on the first chapter:) hope y'all enjoyed chapter two! moonmotels on tumblr and if that's not your thing, come find me on twitter @xsammyy


	3. let your body be the velvet of the night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> picnic dates and jealously never really mix well.

Being awoken to the sensation of kisses being smothered all over her face was something Misty hoped would happen every day until her death.

Grinning as Cordelia brushed her lips on the edge of hers before they dragged upwards towards her cheek, she hummed indulgently before clasping Cordelia’s chin to angle her down for a proper kiss.

“Good morning.”

“It sure is,” came Cordelia’s breathless reply.

Closing her eyes to bask in the luxury of the comfortable bed, the woman next to her, and the memories of what happened last night, Misty’s lips curled into another toothy grin. The wide smile made her even more criminally beautiful, and Cordelia vowed silently to sit in an eight by eight cell for the rest of her life just to see it again.

“I could stay like this forever, Cordelia.”

A soft kiss on her brow bone made her peek an eye open.

“Yeah, until a parade of fifteen girls comes bursting through those front doors ready to learn,” Cordelia laughed.

“What time is it?” Misty rolled over and glanced at the clock on Cordelia’s nightstand. Groaning, she propped up on one arm and glared at her bedmate. “You woke me up at 6:45am?”

Cordelia giggled and grasped Misty’s wrist, dotting it with kisses as a wordless apology. “I start teaching at eight. Usually I’m up by six, but you looked so cute sleeping I couldn’t bring myself to get out of bed.” Her hand slipped under the shirt that Misty had borrowed to sleep in, perusing upwards until she was smacked away playfully.

“God, who wants to learn at 8am on a Monday? What are you teaching these girls, how to hate their lives?”

Cordelia rolled her eyes mockingly back at Misty and shifted out of bed. “I was going to let you shower with me but now I’m not so sure.” As she move towards the bathroom, she pulled her shirt off in one swift move and dropped it to the floor, flashing Misty a taunting smile.

Misty was up and out of the bed in half a second, chasing after Cordelia as their teasing dissolved into laughter. Their lively noises soon filled the bathroom as the sun began its journey for the day.

The early hour faded out of Misty’s memory as Cordelia made up for the early wake up call twice with her lips and tongue before their shower began running cold.

Afterwards, while fluffing herself with a plush towel, Misty paused and considered something for a quick second. “What are you doing for lunch today?”

Brightening up, Cordelia placed her hairbrush on the bathroom counter before turning to face Misty. “I have a three hour block period where I usually grade, but the girls didn’t have any homework last weekend. What did you have in mind?”

Misty raised an eyebrow. “Where’s the fun in telling you when it could be a surprise?” Winking, she pulled her dress from yesterday back over her slim body, sans bra. Dragging her eyes upwards from Misty’s nipples poking through the fabric, Cordelia watched as the dripping wet ends of her hair darkened the fabric and proceeded to trickle down her arms in a way that made her mouth go dry. Ready to cancel classes for the day, Cordelia’s face was visibly pained and she wished there was more time for her to lick up every drop.

After quickly pulling on her own outfit, she smacked Misty lightly on her ass and stuck her tongue out. “You’re mean.”

“You like me anyway.”

“You may have a point there.”

Downstairs, Misty picked up her scattered belongings as Cordelia gripped her morning mug of tea and watched on solemnly. During the week it would be harder to continue their blossoming love affair with her girls running around, and she wasn’t quite ready to let go of things for the time being. She loved the company her students made, but _god_ \- she didn’t want theirs as much as she wanted Misty’s.

When Misty was finally ready to slip out the door, she said goodbye with a lingering kiss and a promise to see her at lunchtime for their secret date. Bidding her goodbye several times like she would wither away without her, Cordelia waited until Misty was in her car and waved cutely before shutting the door. Leaning with her back against it, she took a deep breath and let out a breath of air.

Having no more time to waste, Cordelia went into headmistress mode, setting out a bowl of fruit for the girls that had overslept or forgotten breakfast and gathered the supplies she needed for the lesson that day. Misty had kindly aided her with planning lessons for the forthcoming week between the countless times they had had sex last night. They had managed to keep their hands off each other for approximately twenty three minutes where Cordelia gathered some semblance of an idea before it was all ruined. (With good reason.)

As her girls trickled in slowly, Cordelia grew busy and had little time to ponder what Misty could possibly be planning on such short notice. With Misty’s advice; she took her group to the greenhouse out back that lately had been rarely used. Her love for botany had slowly waned away with the end of her marriage, but if she could nourish a batch of feelings that hadn’t seen the light of day in thirteen years, she could nourish some plants. She’d excused herself by rationalizing that she  had been too drained to pay the greenhouse much attention, but under Misty’s gentle prodding she admitted that she and her girls would probably find it calming to reinvest their time into making an effort to keep it maintained.

And Misty may have mentioned she loved fresh picked flowers, so what better incentive to make her smile?

Cordelia’s day seemed to drag on and on until it was near lunchtime, when she dismissed class a few minutes early for any girls who wished to have lunch at the cafe near the academy. Perusing through her wardrobe, she had very little clue what to change into from the tidbits of information Misty had given her.

Earlier, when she had sent a quick text asking what to wear, Misty; unhelpful in the cutest ways replied, “idk, something sexy.”

She decided a high-waisted floral skirt and plain white t-shirt should suffice for most activities, minus water skiing or scuba diving, the only two things she didn’t think would quite make the cut. After double checking her outfit six times, she sat down in her office to call Coco and relay information from the last time they saw each other.

Coco’s chirpy voice on the other line made Cordelia’s heart warm. “Hey Cords, you elope yet?”

Cordelia sighed and picked at a stray hair on her skirt. “ _No._  We talked and agreed to see how things go. You know, take it easy.”

“Uh huh,” Cordelia could hear the dissatisfaction in her voice. “Is that code for fucking each other’s brains out?”

“Coco, please. I have dignity. We talked _before_ that happened.” Cordelia laughed heartily, her cheeks flaring with the thoughts of what last night had held. Coco laughed breezily back and asked for the rundown, as detailed as Cordelia could make them.

“I mean we basically just told each other that this all happened very quickly, and obviously we’re both overwhelmed. But we can take it step-by-step and let it happen organically. God knows I’m not rushing to be married again any time soon.”

“Did you hear anything else from Hank the Skank?” Coco’s voice was hinted with a lace of anger. “I’ll personally cut his dick off with the tools he needed so badly at nine in the morning.”

Cordelia huffed, “No, thank God. Maybe he woke up today and realized he has to be alone for the rest of his miserable, shitty life and won’t embarrass himself trying to win me back anymore.”

“Yeah, let’s hope. Are you doing anything with Misty today?”

Smiling, Cordelia launched into a little play by play of her conversation with Misty this morning, telling Coco all about the secret date she was planning for them. She was in the middle of explaining her outfit choice when one of her girls, Chloe, knocked on the door and poked her head in. “Miss Cordelia? There’s someone here for you. Misty?”

“Oh, Co, I gotta go. Love you.” Hanging up the phone, she gestured for Chloe to let Misty in. She stepped aside, and there Misty was like a ray of sunshine after the darkest winter. When the door shut behind her and Chloe’s footsteps receded, Misty jerked a thumb towards the door. “It’s like you have your own security service. They drilled me for my name and my purpose here like I came to sell Avon or some shit.”

Ducking her head and smiling, Cordelia smoothed her shirt down and replied, “They’re just very protective of me.” Misty grinned, her dimples more prominent than they’d been this morning. As she took in Misty’s white eyelet dress that hit just above her knees, Cordelia thanked her lucky stars the weather had warmed up enough that she could have a glimpse of the legs she wanted on either side of her face.

“Nah, it’s cute. Once they saw my supplies they also asked me if I was takin’ you out on a romantic date.”

“Supplies?” Cordelia glanced around for what she meant.

Misty opened the door and picked up what she’d placed outside in the hall, a picnic basket complete with a checkered table cloth peeking out the edges. Dropping her gaze, she looked self-conscious, like it wasn’t the greatest gesture anyone had ever made for Cordelia.

“ _Oh_ , Mist. A picnic? That’s perfect.” She stood up from behind her desk and cradled Misty’s cheeks between her palms, pressing her lips against hers like it was a place to call home.

Leaning back, Misty averted her gaze and asked, “You think so? I know this place near the swamps, I promise it’s not nasty or anything. There’s a cute little lake where we can watch the ducks and-” Interrupting her rambling mid-sentence, Cordelia grasped her cheeks again, looking into those baby blue eyes she wanted to dive into like a crystal clear lake. "Yes. I mean that.”

Turning around to look at the clock on her desk, Cordelia frowned a little. “It’s a little early for lunch though, unless you’re hungry now.” Brown eyes met Misty’s again, the latter’s tinting with something mischievous. “I may have come a little early on purpose.”

“Yeah? And why’s that?”

Going along with Misty’s teasing looks and lustful advances, Cordelia allowed herself to be walked backwards until the flesh of her lower back hit the desk. “I was thinking you could keep some of your promises from our first night together. About me being bent over your desk.” Misty wiggled her eyebrows in anticipation while Cordelia briefly shut her eyes to relish in the magnificence of the idea.

When they opened again, Cordelia’s darkened eyes flashed back up to Misty, and in a low murmur she demanded, “Go lock the door.”

Light feet padded quickly over to the door, where Misty locked it and pressed a hand against the frame for stability. After a deep breath she turned around to meet Cordelia’s gaze.

Cordelia herself had taken a step away from the desk to allow Misty the space to stand between it and her. When she stalked back over, Cordelia immediately began unbuckling the belt around Misty’s waist. After pulling it and the dress off Misty’s body, she dropped down on two knees with the intention of pulling underwear down long legs.

Glancing back up at Misty, she almost missed the smooth skin of a bare ass that was at eye level. Running a hand over one of the cheeks, Cordelia sucked in a breath and husked, “No underwear?”

A brazen smile. “Easy access, baby.”

Though she wondered if Misty knew the extent the pet name had on her, Cordelia didn’t want to waste another second on Earth not having Misty writhing underneath her. Standing up quickly, she pawed at Misty’s bralette until she was left gloriously naked, the amount of places Cordelia wanted to put her mouth overwhelming. Both hands slid up the curve of her waist until they cupped the swell of Misty’s breasts, cradling them like a precious piece of fine china. Cordelia breathed steadily out her nose and felt content to hold this position for lifetimes. When both thumbs began flicking a rhythmic pattern over her nipples, Misty gasped out.

“ _Cordelia_.”

Throat muscles tensing, Cordelia ran her tongue along Misty’s lower lip before sucking it between her own. Breathlessly arching into the kiss, her thumbs continued rubbing her nipples over and over until Misty physically extracted herself. “Cordelia, _please_.”

“Turn around.”

Rushing to do as she was told, Misty bent over and placed her palms facedown on the smooth surface of the desk. Turning her head to the side, she looked up at Cordelia and husked out, “What’s next, Miss Cordelia?”

Shifting into the offered position of power, Cordelia’s skin prickled with heat as she glanced down at Misty’s lower half. Nostrils flaring, she replied, “Spread your legs.”

Doing so quickly, Misty inhaled sharply as Cordelia ran her hands down the curve of her back and thighs with more love and attentiveness than anyone had ever cared to give her before. The men at the strip club with their wandering hands and selfish, dirty intentions did not deserve Misty; not now and not ever, so Cordelia took the utmost care in providing touches that could only be construed as delicate and nothing less.

The sound of Misty’s rings clinking on the desktop seemed to reverberate throughout the room. “That feels good, Delia.”

Cordelia hummed and continued tracing the smooth skin with her palms, enjoying the way Misty squirmed every so often underneath them. Finally having enough, she used her foot to push Misty’s legs even further apart.

In an effort to keep Misty on her toes, Cordelia smacked an open palm over the swell of her ass, eliciting a sharp groan. “Oh _fuck_. Do that again.”

Again and again, she slapped unmarred skin lightly until it turned a soft shade of red, its owner stuttering out fragmented half sentences that bordered on whimpers. Not one to usually take the reign during sex, Cordelia was worried she’d pushed things a little too far until Misty turned her head and whispered,

“If you don’t fuck me _right now_ I’m going to lose my mind.”

Everything else faded out of focus as Misty shifted underneath Cordelia. Taking the declaration seriously, the latter dipped her fingers into the velvet smooth skin between legs and felt a whoosh of emotion blur her senses. Misty’s dream of being bent over a desk must have been a long time coming, if the wetness Cordelia found was any indication.

Exhilarated couldn’t begin to describe how Cordelia felt when her fingers glide easily through smooth, wet skin. Proud of herself, she teased Misty’s entrance for a moment with her middle finger before the woman underneath her audibly groaned.

Chuckling, Cordelia lifted her hand to her face and sucked her fingers clean; a show for Misty who had turned her neck to look up. Pulling them out with an audible pop she replied, “You have to be quiet. Think you can manage that?”

Misty banged her forehead on the desk in a sign of distress, shoulder muscles flexing as she gripped the edges and nodded sharply.

Not realizing the effect Misty’s position would have on her, Cordelia stared down in awe for a split second before getting to work. This time, her fingers slipped inside Misty and thrusted slowly, once. Closing her eyes to savor the low moan that came from underneath her, Cordelia smiled at how quickly she’d reduced Misty to a quivering mess.

Now aching to see how many more low sounds she could drag from Misty, Cordelia began a steady pace, twisting her fingers harder; deeper. When Misty started rocking back with little movements that were her way of silently asking for more, Cordelia splayed a hand across her back to keep her in place.

From where her cheek was pressed harshly against the desk, Misty’s voice came out strangled. “Cordelia, I’m serious.”

“I might keep you like this, you can’t say some smart shit when you’re too busy moaning,” Cordelia laughed.

“Don’t worry, I’m saving all my quips for when you finally decide to fuck me like you mean it.”

What came next was a moan that made Cordelia feel like her life was changed. As she pounded her fingers roughly, her thumb brushed lightly over Misty’s clit, then harder as the moans got stuck in her throat. Cordelia’s name came out of Misty’s mouth sounding like a jumbled mess of something only slightly resembling the moniker.

Misty gripped the edges of the desk even harder, knuckles whitening as her body forcefully rubbed against the grain of the wood. Cordelia didn’t let up the rhythmic thrusting and when she bent down to nip at Misty’s shoulder blades, it was over. With a gasp and utterance of Cordelia’s name, Misty’s dream came true as entire galaxies exploded behind her eyes.

Holding the younger woman down through the crest and fall of her orgasm, Cordelia covered Misty with her body like a coat of protectiveness. Misty heaved underneath her, the waves of pleasure slowing until they stopped completely, leaving her sated and deliciously out of breath. Cordelia gently brushed Misty’s hair away from her eyes and smiled at the situation they’d found themselves in, too many words on the tip of her tongue to choose any for the time being.

Misty’s cheeks were flushed with a deep shade of red and Cordelia decided she would rather die than not brush her lips over them. Misty smiled into the affectionate act, glancing up at Cordelia with a look in her eyes that silently begged for a proper kiss. Easing off and out of her, Cordelia pulled back to let Misty stand up and stretch her body. After she stretched properly, she grabbed Cordelia’s face to pull it towards her own.

With her heart beating rapidly in her chest like a jackhammer, she kissed Cordelia incessantly with as much conviction as she could manage. Misty’s chest felt tight with the unhinged adoration she felt and it bordered very closely to a hint of love. Just a stone's throw away from the emotion that usually scared her off from all prospective suitors. Instead, for reasons still untouched, it only made her want more of Cordelia, whatever she was willing to give.

Mixed with lust and pure desire, the feelings swallowed her up like a sinkhole in a backyard. Not wanting to let the afterglow blur her focus anymore, she shoved Cordelia back lightly so that she was perched atop the edge of her desk.

“Pull your skirt up.”

Scrambling to do so, Cordelia hiked the skirt up until it bunched above her hips and exposed her lower half to Misty’s hungry eyes. Running her palms up the expanse of Cordelia’s legs, Misty felt something heavy stir inside her. Hungry to make Cordelia happy in whatever way necessary, she put her emotions on a shelf to deal with at another time.

Dropping to her knees, she forcefully yanked Cordelia’s hips so that she was pressed against an eager mouth.

Nuzzling the inside of Cordelia’s thigh with her nose, Misty inhaled and fluttered her eyes shut at the temptation to bite down. Deciding that no one was going to be looking here for love bites or hickeys, she nipped at the cream colored thigh until capillaries broke and small devotions of her adoration blossomed atop the otherwise perfect skin. Quick to soothe them with her tongue, Misty glanced up to see if Cordelia was faring well. The woman perched above was busy trying to even her ragged breaths as Misty continued upwards until her nose grazed her clit through the fabric.

Leisurely, like she wasn’t causing Cordelia a multitude of distress, she flattened her tongue and wiggled it atop the thin barrier in a teasing manner. When she prodded Cordelia’s clit and held her tongue down, Cordelia’s hips bucked uncontrollably as the pleasure she desired was held just out of her reach.

Another jagged gust of air expelled from Cordelia’s lungs as she clambered to pull her underwear down so Misty could actually have her mouth where she wanted it. When the underwear was flung to the floor, Misty wanted more, _needed_ more of Cordelia, and told her so with actions and not words. Effortlessly, she licked a broad line up the slick skin before Cordelia could even settle back on the desk.

Cordelia’s mouth dropped open, frozen in place with the sheer arousal that consumed every fiber of her being. Keening, she swung a leg over Misty’s shoulder and dug her heel into her back lightly, her way of asking politely if she could get a _move on._

Gripping Cordelia’s thighs, she pressed her face in between them, wanting her chin and lips to get coated in the wetness that had been created for her own personal use. Uninhibited, Misty’s tongue flicked up and down the length to hear how many series of low moans she could draw out.

Lapping up the wetness like a kitten drinking milk, Misty pressed her thumbs into Cordelia’s hip bones and hummed. When the humming noises created an all new sensation for the headmistress, she started pleading if Misty could _please_ , stop _teasing_.

Misty had made Cordelia beg last night, wanted too so badly now, but something about the way she looked so needy made her reconsider and start eating her out with conviction.

When her lips ghosted over Cordelia’s clit lightly, the world seemed to shift on an axis. Both parties groaned at the rush of calming pleasure it elicited, and Misty needed it all, now. Taking the bundle of nerves between her lips and sucking, one hand snuck up to rub a palm over a hardened nipple.

Cordelia dropped her head back and spread her thighs wider, aching for whatever Misty was willing to give her. Catching the drift, Misty decided what she had to give was everything. Repeating the motions with a maddening pace now, she silently begged for her to let _go_.

So she did.

Biting down on a knuckle so hard it left teeth marks, Cordelia wailed through the muffled barrier as she spilled over the edge. Her hips pushed further into Misty’s face, who didn’t seem to mind the jerky movements one bit. Her wet tongue held her softly through it until the pressure became too much and Cordelia physically removed Misty’s face from between her legs.

In the afterglow, Misty swore she was staring at something that shouldn’t be looked at for an extended period of time, like the sun or a fine piece of artwork up for auction. She felt that if she watched Cordelia for too long, she would be blinded by her beauty and unable to see anything else for the rest of time.

And maybe she wanted that.

Finally wrenching her gaze from Cordelia’s face, Misty kissed the inside of each thigh softly, giggling when each one trembled under the softness. Laying her head on a thigh to find a moment to breath, her fingertips tickled the opposite side, tracing in an indistinguishable pattern.

“Come up here, please.”

With the responsiveness of a dog obeying a command, Misty stood up and allowed herself to be pulled into an embrace. Slinging both arms around Misty’s shoulders, Cordelia pulled their chests flush, creating an all new series of sparks inside her body.

Glancing at herself in the reflective surface of the computer, Misty rolled her eyes. “How come I look like I’ve just been fucked all night and you still look prim and proper?”

Looking over at her own hair, Cordelia laughed. “It’s not my fault you wanted to be bent over. I could have done that standing up.”

A split second later, Misty deviously reached up and mussed Cordelia’s hair. Ducking out of the intrusion, Cordelia leaned forward and grasped at Misty’s waist to tickle it in retaliation.

As they both scrambled to get away from each other, teasing like children, Cordelia’s office was filled with a certain buzz that had lain dormant for a very long time.

When they were too spent to chase after each other anymore, clothes were retrieved off the floor and papers were rearranged atop the desk. Sighing out, Cordelia chuckled, “Well _now_ I’m hungry for lunch.”

“Me too,” came the breathless answer.

Cordelia picked Misty’s dress up and gestured for her to lift her arms up. In a loving manner, she pulled it over Misty’s head and kissed the tip of her nose when it swung over her body. The softness in which Cordelia completed the action made parts of Misty awaken that she didn’t even know existed prior.

Making sure flyaway hair was smoothed down and no hickeys were noticeable, the two made their way downstairs. A few girls milled about in the kitchen, where Cordelia waved to them. “I’ll be back in a few hours, don’t burn the house down.” A chorus of goodbyes followed.

Offering to drive, Cordelia got them to their destination with the help of Misty’s direction. Pulling up to a delightfully charming grassy area that opened up to a lake as far as Cordelia could see, she choked back a gasp.

“Oh Mist, it’s beautiful.”

“Yeah?"

“Yeah.”

After they parked and retrieved the picnic basket from the trunk, Misty set everything out on a patch of soft grass. Shifting down into a sitting position, she held her hand up for Cordelia to grasp and hold as she sat down across from her.

Pulling out an array of choices, Misty blushed sheepishly. “I wasn’t sure what you’d want.”

Cordelia’s heart swelled at the care Misty took to make sure she would be satisfied with whatever cravings she desired. Picking out the sandwiches, Cordelia went, “We burned a lot of calories this morning, I’ll have one of everything.” Swooping in for an open mouthed kiss, Misty seemed to relax.

“Misty,” Cordelia started, “This was very sweet of you. I just wanted to say thank you.”

“It was nothing,” Misty shrugged. “You deserve more.”

Biting the inside of her cheek, Cordelia looked into her eyes and knew that Misty meant that without any doubts or reservations. An overwhelming rush of emotion clouded her judgement, and she sat up on her knees to slide her tongue into Misty’s mouth. Arching into it, the younger woman moaned lowly into the kiss. When Cordelia started getting handsy, she pulled away and wiped at the messed up lipstick on the bottom of her lip. Panting, she struggled to find the words. “We can’t do this _here_ , Cordelia. Can you keep your hands off me for an hour?”

Popping a strawberry into her mouth, Cordelia tossed a hand in the air. “No promises. Guess you didn’t know picnics really get me going.”

  
Watching as Cordelia swirled her finger into the chocolate she’d had brought for the strawberries, Misty’s breath caught in her throat when she dipped said finger into her mouth and sucked it obscenely.

“Oh, you are _awful_.”

Countless kisses and most of the picnic basket later, Misty had persuaded Cordelia to feed the ducks their leftover bread. Tentatively, she allowed Misty to walk her hand in hand along the lake’s edge. “I’m not much of an animal person, Mist,” Cordelia whispered.

Lightly chucking some of the bread towards the ducks, Misty seemed so in her element that Cordelia merely shut her mouth and tossed some of her own.

“Oh, Dee, aren’t they so cute?” I could watch them all day.” Sighing dreamily, she glanced over and laughed at Cordelia’s pained expression. “You look like you’re having fun.”

Attempting to reassure her that she was, Cordelia bent down to toss more bread and nearly fell face first into the lake. Bent over laughing, Misty wiped the tears that had sprung from the corner of her eyes and tried to help Cordelia up. Swatting her away, Cordelia started laughing too, and soon they were both rolling with laughter on the grass.

Finally standing up and wiping the dirt off of her outfit, Misty offered her hand to help Cordelia get up. “Do you have time for a coffee before going back to work?”

“For you, anything.”

After packing up their now lighter picnic basket, Cordelia decided it wouldn’t hurt to bring Misty to Zoe’s coffee shop. Pulling up at the shop, Cordelia noticed Coco’s car immediately.

“Fuck me,” she whispered. Misty leaned over the seat and licked the shell of her ear. “Right now?”

Cordelia rolled her eyes and shoved Misty away playfully. “No, not literally. Coco’s here.” Pointing to the car next to them, she sighed. “She’ll want to talk to you and grill you about us.”

As effortlessly as taking a breath of fresh air, Misty replied, “I can handle it.”

“Your funeral.”

When the bell on the door chimed signaling their arrival, Zoe looked up and gasped excitedly. “Oh my God, hi you guys.”

Coco’s shrill voice cut through the rest of the chatter in the coffee shop. “Shut the fuck up. This is amazing.” Cordelia gave Misty a pained look and mouthed _I’m sorry._

After saying hello to Coco, Cordelia squeezed Misty’s hand affectionately and jerked her head towards the menu. “What do you want?”

After ordering herself hot tea and iced coffee for Misty, Cordelia steadied herself for Coco’s line of questioning. Looking over, she was bewildered to see Misty and Coco in a lively conversation where they looked like- like they were having _fun_.

Tentatively stepping over to hand Misty her drink, she leaned down to place a chaste kiss on her cheek. “We should get going soon, I teach in twenty minutes.”

“Oh Cords, don’t ruin the fun! I’ll take her back when we’re done with our coffee.” Coco winked knowingly at Cordelia, causing the latter visible distress.

“Co, I’d prefer it if Misty wasn’t forced to answer your questions under the guise of friendly conversation.”

Misty stopped her with a gentle hand on her waist. “It’s okay, darlin’.” Glancing suspiciously between the two of them, she relented. “Fine, but - don’t tell each other embarrassing stuff about me. _Please_.”

Kissing Misty goodbye, she poked Coco in the chest and shot her a parting warning glance. Waving to Zoe, she left the two most important women in her life alone, and _fuck_ was she scared.

“She’s such a buzzkill sometimes,” Coco chattered. “I love her to death but I’m just trying to get to know you, it’s not like I’m gonna ask about your sex life.” She narrowed her eyes. “But I do hear it’s pretty good.”

Misty laughed lively and sipped her iced coffee. “Well I’m not complaining about that.” She knew if Coco was Cordelia’s best friend it was with good reason, so she made an effort to enjoy the company.

“So what’s it like being a stripper? I mean you’re hot as fuck, but like, how does one become a dancer?”

“Oh, thanks,” Misty blushed, “It was pretty simple, I needed a job and I literally get paid to dance so, it was an easy choice.”

“Hm. That’s so fun. It’s kind of a dream of mine to get paid to dance but I can’t dance for shit and nobody wants to see this body on a stage,” Coco laughed.

Switching the subject abruptly, she asked, “So how serious are you about our girl?” Setting her latte down, she raised a palm in the air. “Forgive me for being so nosy, it’s just that Zo, Queenie and I don’t want to see her get hurt and you kinda came outta nowhere, you know?”

“True,” came Zoe’s chipper voice from behind the counter.

Misty laughed, unperturbed by the question. Crossing her legs, she smiled warmly at the idea of Cordelia. Her soft skin, delicate lips, the way she smiled, the way she _tasted_ -

She paused to take a sip of her drink and take a deep breath before answering. “I think I really, really like her. I know it’s very sudden, but she just feels like someone I’ve known for lifetimes. Late at night when we just talk and talk it feels like that piece of me I’ve been searching for, like I found my tribe in her, ya know?”

Sitting back, Coco let out a low whistle. “That’s- wow. Romantic.”

Continuing, “And much more detailed than Hank ever talked about her. That’s why she’s so anxious and jealous all the time, he would compliment waitresses before he even noticed she’d dressed up for him. God knows she’s the jealous type, bless her heart.”

Misty stopped mid sip, a frown creasing her otherwise perfect features. “That’s why she’s- _what_? Jealous all the time?”

“Oh, no she hasn’t said anything about your job- I just mean that’s how she was before. I don’t think it’s the same now.”

“Mhm,” Misty mused. Realizing she fucked up, Coco held her wrist lightly and shook her head. “I swear, she hasn’t said anything.”

“Yeah, of course. Do you mind if we get going? I have to get ready for work soon.”

“Shit, yeah. Let’s go. Bye Zo!”

Dropping Misty back off at the academy to get her car, Coco figured she’d better make the next few hours count because they’d probably be her last.

Sitting in her car, Misty considered storming into the middle Cordelia’s lesson to cause a scene, but she restrained herself. Instead, she drove home and attempted to bear some semblance of normalcy to get prepared for work.

Finally, at dinner time when she knew Cordelia was free, Misty called. When she picked up on the first ring, Misty almost felt bad for being apprehensive.

“Hi honey.”

“Hi, Cordelia,” came the short answer.

“What’s wrong? What did Coco ask you- God I’m going to _fucking_ kill her.” Interrupting her thought process, Misty blurted out, “If we continue this thing between us, are you going to be jealous of the men who come into my work?”

“I- what?”

Sighing out, Misty repeated, “I said, are you go-“

“I heard you the first time.”

“Then are you going to answer it?”

“Misty,” she started, “What so you want me to say? That it doesn’t make my skin crawl to think about other people touching you in that way?”

“In what way is that, Cordelia?”

“Don’t do this to me. You know what I mean. I just don’t like the idea of skeevy men lusting over you, I told you this. It makes me want to scream, quite frankly.”

“Well it means something different now that we’re not strangers anymore, Cordelia. And what do you mean ‘the idea of skeevy men’? You don’t have to do anything with them, I do."

“I know that Misty, but you came into my life so fast we didn’t have time to discuss how I might process these things.”

“Well, maybe you should start processing while I go to work. With the skeevy men that come to ogle me.”

“Mist-“ the line went dead.

Not the first time in her life, Cordelia felt alone.

Misty didn’t call again that night, but Cordelia wouldn’t have noticed, as she’d cried herself to sleep a half hour after Misty hung up on her.

***

Alarm blaring in her ears, Cordelia blinked bleary eyes open that were still sore from all the tears. Her six am alarm was even more annoying now that she didn’t have the image of Misty lying next to her. Flopping over onto the empty side of the bed, she lay splayed out for a few moments, gathering the will to get up.

From downstairs came a soft knock at the door. Lifting her head and straining to check if it was she thought it was, Cordelia heard it again. A definite knock. On her door. At six in the morning.

Shuffling into a robe and down the stairs, Cordelia blinked heavily when she opened the door. “It’s early.”

Pulling her robe tighter around herself thin frame, she neglected to let Misty inside the door in fear she would make her cry again so soon after the sun rose.

“I didn’t sleep.”

“Oh?”

“Can I come in?” Misty’s eyes looked equally as swollen as Cordelia’s, making her heart clench with the burden that she’d caused.

Stepping aside to let Misty in, she braced herself for what came next. “Do you want coffee? Tea?”

“Yeah, tea’s good.”

Grateful for the five minute distraction, Cordelia placed two mugs on the kitchen island and looked up at Misty, waiting for an explanation for her visit.

When Misty neglected to say anything, Cordelia grew bold and started the conversation to get it over with. “My life was shitty before you came along. My marriage fell apart very quickly after it started, and I waited so long to end it that I felt like a shell of a person by the time it was over.”

Starting to sniffle, she pushed forward. “And yes, I was jealous at times, but only because Hank gave me a reason to be. What I’m saying is that it’s in my nature now to be inclined towards jealousy, and I realize that makes things hard. For us.”

Misty hadn’t said anything or even attempted to make eye contact with her for the duration of the speech, and Cordelia was ready for Misty to just end it all when she began speaking in a hushed tone.

“I didn’t realize the severity of how bad your marriage was, Cordelia. And I’m on the defense at all times because people are quick to judge my line of work. I’m not saying you can’t be jealous, because you can and you will, I just-“ struggling to find the words, Misty sighed. “I just don’t want you to get worked up and tell me you can’t do this anymore, because it’s happened before and it gets worse each time. It’ll be the worst with you.”

A single tear rolled down her face, and Misty rushed to wipe it away as she continued. “If you called me out of the blue in a month or two, telling me you couldn’t handle being with me because it’s too much I wouldn’t know what to do with myself. I can’t do that again. So just tell me now, please, so I can try to move on.”

Stunned silence followed, creeping up and squeezing all the air out of the room and consequently Misty’s lungs. Only able to stare at her cup of tea and barely stave off tears, each ticking second grew worse and worse like a timed bomb ready to explode her heart into a million pieces.

Hearing Cordelia’s soft voice almost made her cry out in relief.

“I’ve never wanted as something as badly as I want what’s between us.”

It was the drop that overflowed Misty’s glass of water. Lifting her gaze, she sobbed out at Cordelia’s similar teary visage; her own body going boneless with relief.

Not finished, Cordelia kept talking.

“And I’m growing every day. Finding myself on my own, learning new things that I was too blind to see during my marriage. I’m quite capable of overcoming my jealousy, no matter how deeply rooted it is in my heart. I respect you, and I respect your job, and that will never change.”

“What happens when the honeymoon phase is over and we have other problems?”

“We communicate and deal with it like adults. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Setting her mug down, Cordelia stood up to throw her arms around Misty’s waist and pull her flush. Cradling her cheek with one palm and pushing the hair out of the way with the other, Cordelia leaned in to kiss her. This kiss felt different, bearing the weight of more emotion that could be spoken. Without any words, they both knew the power it held. Initiating a dozen more blazing kisses, the way Cordelia held Misty so delicately made her toes curl. It was like a brand new storm of emotion began swirling outside the shelter they’d built around each other, pelting on the windows and begging to be let in.

Drawing away to steal a delicate, light kiss on Cordelia’s eyelashes, Misty asked, “Did we just have our first fight?”

“I think we did.”

“Then when does the make up sex come in?”

Grinning, Cordelia tugged the hem of Misty’s t-shirt up and glanced at her with hooded eyes.

“Right now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> phew OKAY ladies this one is almost coming to an end, mainly because your bitch has absolutely no more ideas on how to drag this out anymore. one more chapter should do the trick and then i'll be back to the norm unless another au nags at me until i write it:) but if i'm gonna write another chapter, help me out please. drop an idea or headcanon here or @ moonmotels.
> 
> i'll forever be in your debt, astrid.


	4. i'm in love with you, is that a sin?

_***_

_Three months, two weeks, five days._

That’s how long it took Cordelia to know with unwavering certainty that she was in love with Misty Day.

They were sitting in Misty’s apartment, just north of the heart of the city, eating a stir fry Misty had made them. It was so good Cordelia nearly forgot all semblance of manners. Scarfing her plate of food down in record time, she sat back in her chair and sighed out in content.

“God, I could fall in love with you just based on your cooking skills.”

Not registering the weight that particular statement held, she frowned at Misty’s shocked expression. “What? I- _oh_.”

“Did you mean that?"

“Mean what?” Cordelia grumbled sheepishly, averting her gaze.

“Cor _delia_.” Misty’s tone made it clear there was no room to retract the the string of words that dangled above their heads like a guillotine.

“Yes.” Cordelia’s cheeks flared red. “Yes, I could fall in love with you - but not because of the stir fry, which I mean is _very_ good but I already am in love with you so it doesn’t really change much.”

She pinched her eyes closed, hoping Misty’s next words weren’t _get out_ or even worse, nothing at all. She was too busy evening out her breathing, ignoring the rush of embarrassment that flooded her system to notice that her other half had meandered over to stand right in front of her. Self destructive thoughts swirled around in Cordelia’s brain like a tornado that threatened to act out accordingly if Misty didn’t say something soon.

Gentle hands pried Cordelia’s own off her face, Misty’s thumb ring clinking against Cordelia’s. She laced their fingers together and asked, “Could you stop being a big baby for ten seconds and look at me?”

Cordelia couldn’t help but let out a sob of relief that Misty hadn’t walked out of her own door and into the dark night. When she cracked her eyes open to look at Misty, the latter jumped into her lap and flung her arms around Cordelia’s shoulders. “Cordelia Goode is in _love_ with me,” Misty singsonged, her head thrown back in glee.

She leaned forward enough to press a kiss to the tip of Cordelia’s nose and smile infectiously.

“Oh, if you couldn’t tell, I’m also very much in love with you,” she laughed at Cordelia’s surprised expression. “Isn’t that neat?”

Cordelia still seemed to be in a state of shock. “It’s definitely something,” she was gazing downwards, fingers tensing and relaxing on the juncture between Misty’s thigh and hip. She lifted her head up to confirm, “You’re in love with me? You _really_ mean that?”

Misty nuzzled her face in Cordelia’s neck and pressed her mouth there, mapping indistinguishable lines for a moment. Her hands pressed against Cordelia’s chest for stability as she brought her mouth up to press a kiss against Cordelia’s in the softest, most gentle way either had ever experienced.

“Yes,” she whispered into the kiss. “A thousand times yes.”

Cordelia then could do nothing more than relax under Misty, her body thrumming with heightened emotion that made her feel like she was anchored down by Misty’s touch and simultaneously like she was floating above the earth on a cloud of love.

“Misty?”

“Yes, my love?”

“Is there more stir fry?”

A playful poke on her stomach. “For you, I think there might be.”

***

_Eight months, two weeks, one day._

That’s how long it took Cordelia to realize Misty was the one.

It was a Friday night, and she had invited Cordelia to bring her friends back to the club for a celebration after Cordelia mentioned her shitty work week. Zoe, Queenie, Coco _and_ Mallory in tow, Cordelia walked through the doors of the strip club.

Much like the first time, the sights and sounds took a period of time to adjust to, the smoke making everything difficult to see. Despite the alcohol already flooding her system and the atmosphere, Cordelia spotted Misty immediately. She always would, in every room, town, country, and universe. It was an invisible magnetic pull that attracted her to Misty, their connection too strong to break.

Misty was up on a pole; center stage, twirling upside down while holding herself up with the strong muscles in her legs. Her long hair was fanned out under her as she spun in circles, much to the delight of nearly everyone in the room. Cordelia felt a sense of pride that no one else had the pleasure of taking this absolute dream home at the end of the night.

A sharp jab in her ribcage made her yelp in surprise. “Earth to Cordelia,” Queenie waved a hand in front of her face. “Drinks? What do you want?”

“Oh, um, a double shot of Patron.” She slipped Queenie a $20 bill. “Thanks.”

“Aye, aye. We’ll meet you over by your girl in a minute.”

Unsteadily walking over to the plush chairs below the stage, Mallory trailed behind her like a lost puppy dog. When seated, she spoke timidly, “Coco told me you’re dating one of the dancers?” She smiled softly. “That’s really cute. Which one is she?”

Cordelia sat up a little straighter, an overwhelming sense of gratification clouding the senses that weren’t already blurred by the alcohol she’d had at dinner. “Oh, she’s right up there. In the black lace.” When Mallory looked up and hummed her approval, Cordelia barely managed to hide her toothy grin as Misty waved seductively at them while still managing to shake her ass.

After their first fight that few months ago, Cordelia had actively made an effort to reduce her jealous behavior, much to Misty’s gratitude. Jealousy didn’t bother Cordelia as much now because she knew Misty would not jeopardize their relationship for anything.

Coco’s voice carried far, and Cordelia turned around just in time to watch her, Zoe, and Queenie each carrying multiple shots in each hand. Cordelia stumbled up to take some out of their grip. “Why are there so many?”

Zoe laughed louder than normal, her cheeks already flushed from the liquor. “Shots were buy one, get one, so. We bought some and got some.” Queenie and Coco groaned simultaneously at the joke. Cordelia merely pressed her lips into a thin smile, taking two shots from Zoe and clinking her glass to everyone else’s. Taking the shot, she winced as it burned down her throat in a delightfully warm way. Licking her lips, she took the second drink without so much as a warning to her friends.

“I _fucking_ love drunk Cordelia,” Coco clapped. “Two more?” Everyone nodded, and she held out her hand for Mallory to grasp. “Help me, babe?”

When they were out of earshot, Queenie leaned over and whispered, “$10 they fuck tonight.”

Zoe nodded enthusiastically. “Definitely. Cordelia? What do you think?”

“I think,” she swayed a little as she leaned into the conversation, “that they already have and you two have been too busy taking bets to notice.”

Zoe looked stunned. Queenie crossed her arms and folded them against her chest. “That is not fair, Co tells you everything first.” Cordelia shrugged one shoulder and swiveled her head back around to watch Misty finish her dance. “Not my fault.”

Five minutes later and two more double shots down her throat, Cordelia was in her prime as Misty tugged her towards the back room, straddled her lap and pressed a warm kiss to her lips. Intoxicated with the way Misty lowered herself forcefully atop her thigh, she forced herself to take in even breaths. From the speaker somewhere behind her, a slowed down version of _Drunk in Love_ was playing, and Cordelia couldn’t help but chuckle at the irony.

“Mark said as long as I don’t like, fingerbang you on the floor, we can show a little PDA.” Her fingers scratched at the back of Cordelia’s neck and she rolled her head to allow for more access.

Squinting to remember, she asked, “Which one is Mark? Your manager or the money guy?”

“Manager. He’s the cool one, who kicked that guy out last week, remember?” Cordelia rolled her eyes at the idea of the guy who; according to Misty, followed her around all night professing his love and offering her the keys to his house and car in exchange for five minutes alone together.

“I do recall.”

“Well,” she began rolling her hips, “he did say he had a 2020 Rolls Royce Phantom, but his car key said ‘Honda.’” They both laughed, and Cordelia gripped Misty’s ass tighter. “I can’t offer you the keys to my car but you can have the one to my house.”

Misty stopped her movements for a quick second before resuming with more enthusiasm, grinding down so that Cordelia tossed her head back against the mounting pleasure. Her bared neck was now a playground for Misty to lick and suck on, taking care to do so lightly to avoid small bruises. Each one was a small reminder of the fierceness of love Misty promised without so many words. “Wow, my own set of keys to the mansion. What a dream.”

Cordelia had her eyes shut tight, feeling the full fledged effects of the double shots she took. “Well, it’s only fair. You have my heart already. If you wanna rob me that’s fine. I don’t have much worth taking.”

Misty acted like she was contemplating something for a moment. “I have had my eye on your cabinet of fine china, baby.” She laughed when Cordelia flattened an open palm across the swell of her ass. In a quick movement, she flicked Cordelia’s nipple through her blouse in retaliation, earning her a pained glare.

“Oh don't do that _now,_ ” Misty purred, “You know I like it when you smack me around a lil’.”

Cordelia did it again, harder this time, taunting her with a look of “ _what are you gonna do about it?”_

“You’re a little tease, you know that? Makes me wanna fuck you right here.”

Cordelia smirked like a child who knew they were gonna get in trouble later. “I’ve been told.”

Over Cordelia’s shoulder, Misty heard her stage name being called. When she glanced up, her manager motioned for her to get up. “Someone’s asking for you by name in the back.”

“ _God_. I just wanted a little time with my girl,” she murmured quietly to Cordelia, clearly annoyed. “I promise I’ll be right back, okay?” Cordelia nodded and tried to sit up, falling back in the process. “Maybe you should just stay right here, babe. Let me tell Coco to come check on you and I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

Cordelia waved her off, “Go make that money, sexy.”

Misty rolled her eyes and kissed her. “You got it.”

Coco and Queenie came strolling over after a few moments, giggling to themselves at the image of Cordelia slumped over in the armchair, smiling to herself. “What’s so funny, Cords? Care to share with the rest of the class?”

Cordelia snorted then clapped a hand over her mouth. “That’s funny because I’m a teacher.” She gasped and looked at the two of them with wild eyes. “Wait, what day is it? I have to teach tomorrow. Oh my God. My girls can’t see me hungover.”

Queenie rolled her eyes and replied, “Today’s Friday, drunkie, you’ll have two full days to recover. And by the looks of it, you’ll probably need them both.”

“It’s _fine_ , I had a long week.”

“It is fine,” Coco butted in. “You deserve it. You want one more drink before I take Mal - I _mean_ everyone home?”

Cordelia’s eyes lit up. “I would _love_ that.” She attempted to stand up too quickly and the ground underneath her feet shifted like tectonic plates, swaying her sideways before Queenie gripped her arm to keep her upright.

Her eyes flew shut and she whispered, “I think I need the bathroom first.” Queenie and Coco corralled her quickly to the restroom where she immediately flung herself into a stall and down on two knees, throwing up all of her shots from the last two hours. Coco groaned, twisting her face into a look of disgust while simultaneously rubbing Cordelia’s back for support.

“Oh my God, I am _so_ sorry,” Cordelia hiccuped, wiping the tears that had unintentionally sprung from her eyes. “I didn’t eat a lot at dinner.”

 _"Yeah,_ we were there,” Queenie chimed in. “I told y’all half a piece of chicken and some spring mix wouldn’t be enough, but no one listens to me.” Coco shoved her towards the sinks, asking, “Could you be useful and get some paper towels?”

When they were back in the stall, Cordelia sat up and meekly whimpered, “Can you get Misty? I want Misty.” Coco and Queenie glanced at each other, a knowing look ghosting between them.

“Cords, sweetie, do you think you want Misty to see you like this?” Coco asked, patting her arm lightly.

“Yes, she _loves_ me,” Cordelia replied apathetically, as if addressing a child. “She can see me any way she wants.”

Queenie threw her hands up in mock surrender before helping pull Coco to her feet. “Okay, then. Don’t move.”

Less than a minute later, Misty came flying into the restroom, looking around wildly for Cordelia. Spotting her heel sticking out from under the stall, she pushed the door open and huffed out a small laugh at the scene on the ground. Half propped up against the back of the wall, Cordelia looked more like a small child or sickly person than a grown woman. When she glanced slowly up at the sudden intrusion, Cordelia’s face broke out into an impish grin.

“Oh, hi.”

“Hi, darlin’. You doin’ okay?”  
  
“I am so much better now that you’re here,” Cordelia nodded seriously. “Although they didn’t think you should see me like this. I proved them wrong and said you love me anyway.”

Misty crinkled her nose cutely and nodded. “I do. Did you get sick?”

Cordelia’s head tilted to the side and she sighed out, “It’s a possibility. Will you hold my hand?” Coyly, she held out a wobbling hand, praying Misty would take it.

Crouching down in her heels, Misty took the request one step further and shifted Cordelia so that her head rested in her lap. Immediately, Cordelia went boneless with relief at having something to lean on that was softer than the cold, hard ground. With trembling fingers against Misty’s forearm, Cordelia started crying softly.

“Hey, hey, none of that,” Misty chastised as she cradled Cordelia’s face between two palms. “It’s fine, baby.”

Cordelia hiccuped and cried harder. “I had a really, really hard week, and I just wanted to have fun and see you tonight.” She brought her hand up to wipe at the tears streaming down her face. Misty bit the inside of her cheek and smoothed Cordelia’s hair down, gazing into her eyes with a look of love. Cordelia clutched that hand and held it against her chest while Misty continued, “S’okay, no one is judging you. Coco and Queenie just wanted me to make sure you were okay. Did you have fun otherwise?”

“Yes,” she sniffled. “I like watching you dance. You’re very pretty.” Misty ducked her head, blushing profusely as if Cordelia didn’t remind her every morning and night how beautiful she thinks she is. As if it was a daily devotion, Cordelia didn’t let a single twenty-four hour period go by without reminding her.

“I’ll let you in on a little secret, Cordelia. I think you’re very pretty too. In fact, you’re so pretty I might just take you home with me.”  
  
Cordelia wrinkled her forehead. “Wasn’t that the plan all along- _oh_. Oh, I get it. You’re pretty _and_ funny. I love that. I hope you’ll still want to kiss me after this.” Her eyes were starting to feel heavy, the last twenty minutes taking a toll on all her senses. Misty had never seen a more precious sight, wanting to protect and love Cordelia until she was physically incapable of doing so.

She leaned down and pressed a lingering kiss on Cordelia’s forehead, making the woman sigh in content as if they weren’t on the bathroom floor of a strip club, but instead their own personal heaven. “I promise I’ll still want to kiss you when we’re old and grey, cutie.”

“That’s nice. That’s really, really nice. I can’t wait to introduce you to people as my wife,” Cordelia confessed, the alcohol still making all decisions for her. “I’ve been thinking about it a lot.”

“Cordelia?”

“Yes?”

“I’m gonna take you home and then I want you to tell me all about what you’ve been thinking about,” Misty grinned. “Okay?”

“Okay.”

***

_One year, one month, five days._

That’s how long it was until Misty was positive Cordelia would fiercely protect her in every way, shape, or form.

It was an early, warm, spring day, usually one of Misty’s favorites, but this one was different. She sat on the edge of her and Cordelia’s bed, biting her nails so hard that there were barely any left to bite.

“Are you positive we can’t like, drive to Boston?” Misty was visibly anxious, never having flown on a plane before in her life. Cordelia was busy flinging out articles of clothing from inside her walk in closet that she now shared with Misty. Two months ago, Cordelia had gotten tired of Misty needing to go home every so often and begged her to just move in. Misty had put her apartment up for the sale the next day, and well, here they were. About to embark on their first vacation together. _Hopefully_.

Her muffled voice came from deep inside the closet. “Yes, Mist- Boston would definitely take too long to drive to,” Cordelia stuck her head out and grinned. “And I don’t think we’d want to stay together after twenty two hours in a confined car.” Misty flopped backwards on the bed and grumbled, “You don’t know that for sure.”

“ _Ah,_  but I do.”

Once she finished her last minute packing, Cordelia sat next to Misty and took her hands. “I promise you, nothing bad is going to happen on the plane. I’ve flown dozens of times and not a single bad thing has ever happened to me.” Misty groaned and unwillingly stood up to retrieve her suitcase. “I want a million Boston creme pies if you’re forcing me to fly.”

Cordelia walked slowly into the room, sauntering seductively as she glanced at Misty. “I’ll buy you every goddamn pie we see and let you fuck me on a hotel bed if you come get on this plane.”

So, Misty got on the plane.

Everything went very smoothly until about halfway through their three and half hour flight, somewhere over West Virginia where they hit a patch of, admittedly rough, turbulence. The overhead speaker came on, and the pilot announced in a bored tone, “Ladies and gentlemen, the fasten your seatbelt sign will be coming on for the duration of this turbulence, which should last about another twenty minutes or so. Thanks for your cooperation.

Misty gripped her armrest, ashen faced and white knuckled. Cordelia had been engrossed in her book on the history of the Salem Witch Trials when she noticed the pale skin looking even more colorless. Following the length of Misty’s body up to her eyes, Cordelia reached her face and dropped the book immediately. “Misty - look at me. It’s okay.” The plane rattled again and Misty nearly cried out.

Shaking her head and pressing her lips together, Misty seized the armrest even tighter. Cordelia pried her fingers from around it, pressing a kiss to each one and silently begged her to snap out of it. “Look at me,” she repeated. “It’s just turbulence, planes are designed to withstand it.”

She clasped Misty’s chin and angled it towards her own so she could look deep into her eyes. Wild blue eyes searched dark brown ones, and Misty looked so lost and scared in the moment that Cordelia audibly sighed. “I swear to you, I will never let anything hurt you. This plane is gonna land just fine and we’re going to have a wonderful vacation, yeah?”

Encouraging her to nod along, Cordelia smiled softly. “Good. Now listen, it’s not going to last much longer but do you want my book or to listen to your podcast to get your mind off it?” Misty nodded, regretting that she’d forgone packing a book or magazine in lieu of hoping to sleep the entire time. “Your book. Will you read to me?”

Cordelia nodded vehemently, scrambling to pick up the book from where she’d dropped it. She lifted the armrest so Misty could lean against her shoulder, squeezing her eyes shut and clutching a fist full of her shirt. She began reading softly, so as to not disturb the other passengers. Within moments, Misty was shallowly breathing, drifting off to a sleep that made Cordelia’s chest ache in all the best ways. That’s when Misty knew Cordelia would never give her any room to doubt the fierceness in which she would always protect her.

Once they landed _safely,_ Misty almost dropped down to kiss the ground of the runway. Cordelia followed closely behind her with love filling every pore, startled briefly when an old woman tapped her on the shoulder. With kind eyes, she smiled up at the taller blonde and blurted out, “You and your wife make a very attractive couple. It was heartwarming to see you taking care of her like that.” 

Before Cordelia could bypass her shock to reply that they weren’t married or even blurt out a _thank you,_ the woman had meandered off towards baggage claim. Misty turned and ran her hand up and down Cordelia’s forearm. “ _Wife_? I like the sound of that,” she giggled. “That was nice of her.”

Cordelia nodded imperceptibly and pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “I also like the sound of that.”

When they finally made it to their hotel room, Cordelia hung back to let Misty take it in. She had neglected to tell Misty that she’d upgraded them to a penthouse suite, complete with floor to ceiling windows and a view overlooking the city skyline. The morning was still relatively young, sunshine lighting up every crevice of the room and bathing it in a golden light that Cordelia was delighted to see resembled Misty’s hair.

“Oh Delia, it’s beautiful - look at the view. You can see the park!” She whirled around and clapped her hands together in delight. “You didn’t tell me you got this room.”

A blasé shrug and coy smile. “Surprise.” She dropped their bags and jumped face first onto the bed. “This is what dreams are made of,” she exhaled, lips turning up into a grin.

“Not a chance,” Misty pulled at Cordelia’s ankle until her lower half dangled off the bed, leaving her no choice but to get up. “You promised me some things.”

“I promised you a lot of things, but don’t you want to just lay on this nice, fluffy bed and take a nap?” Cordelia pleaded like her life depended on it.

“Let me think,” Misty paused for dramatic effect. “No.”

“God, if you weren’t so cute you wouldn’t get away with so much, you know that?”

“Duh.”

Four hours and countless pie tastings later, the two were strolling hand in hand down a cute side street that had boasted a sign for the ‘Free Salem Witch Trial Museum’ with an arrow. Cordelia had paused, cocking her head to the side, asking silently if Misty wanted to go. Misty would go anywhere on earth with Cordelia, so if she wanted to go inside a sketchy tourist-y museum, that’s where they would go. As they ducked into the small space, a tiny old man at the front desk offered up his greetings. “Hello ladies, welcome to the Salem Witch Trials of 1692. Is this your first trip?”

Cordelia was already fully engrossed. “Yes, we just landed from New Orleans,” she answered. The front desk attendant’s eyes lit up, “Oh wonderful, I hear there’s a lot of witchy activity there as well.”

Misty crinkled her nose, “Not from what we’ve seen,” she laughed. “Although I’m sure there’s witches out there.”

He winked and nodded, “You’d be surprised. Care to take a look?” He granted them access with a gesture towards the door behind him. Walking through it, Misty clutched at Cordelia and closely followed her into a dimly lit hallway. “Delia, aren’t you getting creepy vibes from this place?”

Cordelia was busy studying the artwork depicted on the walls of the witches who had been burnt at the stake. “No, this is amazing. All this rich history. Do you really think there’s witches in New Orleans?” She looked over at Misty with excitement in her eyes.

Despite heebie jeebies, she squeezed Cordelia’s arm and responded, “I dunno baby, you’ll have to ask Queenie about that one. I bet she’s heard lots of stories working in that Marie Laveau museum.” Cordelia nodded, mentally making plans to text her after this. Further into the darkened room, Misty pulled away from Cordelia to take a look at a collection of outfits historians believed to had been worn during the time period. When she heard a small gasp from her other half, she whirled around to see Cordelia in front of an exhibit depicting a life sized figure of Tituba, the first woman to be accused of witchcraft in Salem. It was fascinating, Misty had to admit. And Cordelia looked so at home here that she slyly took out her phone and snapped a few photos without her noticing. It was Misty’s favorite thing to do; watch Cordelia in her element, whether it be at home with her girls or in this tiny museum 1,500 miles from the place they’d set up their life together.

When Cordelia finally pried herself out of the museum, it was getting dark out. Yawning, Misty poked Cordelia in the stomach and asked, “Can we eat and then go to bed? I’ll need all my energy for tomorrow.” Agreeing, the headmistress slipped her arm around the crook of Misty’s elbow and angled them towards a small restaurant that advertised ‘The Best Boston Creme Pie in the City.’

“How could we possibly go wrong with the best pie the city has to offer?” she murmured, biting back a laugh at the six other signs they’d seen that'd had the same exact phrasing. All of which Misty had dragged them into.

Dinner was nice, and the pie was delicious, she had to admit. Afterwards, they strolled arm in arm around the block, under the dim lights of lamp posts. When Cordelia looked briefly over at Misty, her radiating beauty and equally as beautiful mind caused her to suck in a breath. “Do you have any idea how effervescent you are?” Cordelia, like always, was blown away by the effortless way in which Misty gave every part of herself so freely to her.

“You’ve told me once or twice,” Misty whispered, blushing under the welcomed compliment. Cordelia traced her bottom lip once with her thumb and gazed back up into her eyes. “Once or twice isn’t enough. You need to know everyday how much I appreciate you. You have opened up so much for me I didn’t think was possible.”

Misty didn’t say anything for a moment, too caught up in the way Cordelia made her feel like the most beautiful woman on earth. “Well shucks,” she finally whispered. “I can’t wait to spend the rest of my days hearin’ all about this.” She slipped out of Cordelia’s grasp when the latter playfully tried to hit her side. “I’m kiddin’, I’m kiddin’,” Misty surrendered. “I know you appreciate me, if it’s any indication based on how much I appreciate you.”

“Well thank God for that,” came the overjoyed reply.

Back in the hotel, Cordelia immediately pulled off her clothes to slip on her t-shirt and crawl into the oversized bed. Propping herself up, she motioned towards the other side. “I might not be able to find you once you get in here.” When Misty didn’t reply, she followed her gaze towards the floor to ceiling window on the opposite side of the room.

“What are you thinking about?”

“How badly I want you to fuck me against that window,” came the bold reply.

Cordelia’s mouth fell open for a split second before she clambered off the bed and over to Misty. Pushing her forcefully towards the window, Cordelia pressed Misty’s thin frame flush against the glass. “How long have you been thinking about that?” Without waiting for a reply, she captured Misty’s lips with her own, arching into the kiss when it became heated very quickly. Pulling back to remove Misty’s clothes with gusto, the younger of the two answered her earlier question. “I’ve been thinking about it all day.”

“All day? Why did we even leave the room?” Cordelia joked, her voice getting caught on a groan as Misty snuck her hand under her shirt to flick a nipple with her thumb. “ _Jesus._ ”

Once Cordelia finished removing Misty’s clothes, she flung her own t-shirt and underwear off, not caring if she’d accidentally tossed them into space orbit at this point. She kissed Misty again, getting her back for the earlier teasing by now rolling her nipples between a thumb and forefinger. When Misty made _that_ low moan, she knew that things had escalated far too fast for her to draw things out anymore.

Pulling back, she husked out, “Turn around.” Not one to be told things twice, Misty audibly hissed when the cool glass created an all new sensation on her breasts. Turning her cheek to the side, she uttered softly, “Please don’t tease me. Not tonight.” The seriousness in which she begged made Cordelia’s head swim and then _drown_ when she dipped her fingers inside Misty without pause.

She was wet. _Sopping_ wet. Cordelia's fingers were immediately soaked.

“See what I mean?” Misty banged her head against the glass and pressed her palms shoulder length apart. Arching her lower half, she rocked back with small motions, coaxing Cordelia to move her fingers. With quick movements, Cordelia leaned in so that her front was flush against Misty’s back. Kicking Misty’s ankles apart with her feet, she angled her wrist down for the perfect placement that created a noise Cordelia would go to hell and back to hear again.

Twisting her fingers, she whispered into Misty’s ear. “You really didn’t tell me about this little fantasy all day? We could have skipped so much.”

Misty merely spread her thighs even further apart, making eye contact as she did so. Cordelia’s fingers began pounding her roughly, a notch faster than the previous thrusts, and Misty’s mouth froze open in a silent scream. She banged a fist on the window once in a sign of distress, hoping Cordelia wouldn’t switch up the pace.

Deciding that, _no_ , she wouldn’t tease tonight, Cordelia kept up the frenzied thrusts until her thumb brushed Misty’s clit from behind and both of their bodies shuddered with the jolt that followed. Gripping a hip so hard that it would likely leave bruises, Cordelia resumed her pace until Misty came on an elongated sigh and a full body flush that left her looking positively enamored.

In the afterglow, the way Cordelia held her so delicately made Misty’s whole body thrum. The usual prim and proper, straight laced persona Cordelia put on most of the time never failed to fall away when they were together, giving Misty more of a reason to believe what they were doing meant something different. It was quite a dichotomy, seeing both sides of Cordelia. And Misty was in love with all of her. The people below in the bustling city, issues left at home, the rest of the world all faded away as Misty pressed her eyes shut and committed to let herself free fall.

Desperate to show her admiration after a long pause, Misty pushed herself off the window and stepped away on wobbly legs. Switching places, she now had Cordelia with her back against the glass, who was already trembling with the promise of what was to come.

“You look so pretty like this, with all the lights and fancy buildings behind ya,” she admitted, too many things she wanted to say on the tip of her tongue. Without careful consideration, Misty nearly let one of her greatest secrets slip out with the love clouding every pore and rational thought in her body. The vintage ring that sat in her side table at home was burning a hole in the fabric of her life, too overwhelming not to discuss with the one person she wanted to give it to most. In the back of her mind, a plan began formulating as she dropped down on two knees and spread Cordelia’s thighs apart.

Encouraging her to lift one leg over her shoulder, Misty arched her neck up to connect her mouth with the inside of a thigh. When a stifled moan made its way out of the back of Cordelia’s throat, she continued upwards with her lips until she had slick wetness coating her mouth and chin. Always delighted and moderately surprised at how needy Cordelia became, she gave her the promise of forever by pulling her clit between lips and wiggling her tongue over it.

“ _Mis-_ Misty. God, keep doing that I’m - _fuck_.”

One hand came from behind to grip a creamy thigh. Her rings likely leaving indents, Misty used this stability to sneak two fingers up and inside Cordelia on a sudden impulse that proved rewarding. Thrusting gently, then harder as the moans began tumbling out of Cordelia’s mouth without pause, Misty’s fingers created a rhythm that would prove to be the headmistress’ greatest downfall. When her mouth suctioned back to her clit, the staggering amount of pleasure proved too much for one night.

In seconds, Cordelia was biting her knuckle to muffle the hyperbolic earth shattering gasp that came at the same time she did. The wave of pleasure knocked into her, almost physically off her feet if Misty hadn’t been anchoring her down. Soft licks made her jerk forcefully against the window, but she was _very_ far off from caring about the resounding noises it was most likely making next door. When it finally got to be too much, she pried Misty’s face from between her legs.

When Misty glanced up with darkened eyes and licked her lips seductively, Cordelia nearly came for the second time without even being touched. Delirious and overstimulated, she tugged Misty up and over towards the bed, where they collapsed in a heap against each other. The woman lying on top of her, the muted lights of the room, and low hum of the city noises below created an irresistible atmosphere that Cordelia couldn’t have possibly conjured up in her greatest dreams.

Scratching Misty’s back with her short nails, Cordelia whispered, “I’m so glad we found each other. I feel like there’s a magnetic pull between our souls.”

Misty mused for a moment, her breath fanning out across Cordelia’s chest that erupted in dozens of goosebumps. “I know exactly what you mean. Like there’s this invisible force that will always draw us to each other. I’m useless in ever trying to fight it.”

Cordelia kissed the top of her head. “Yeah,” she confirmed, “I am too.”

***

_One year, one month, and twelve days._

The next week of their trip flew by, filled with laughter, kisses and naturally- countless slices of pie. By the time they were on the plane home, Misty rubbed a palm over her stomach and commented, “I’m glad you promised to love me no matter what, because I’m pretty sure I gained eighty pounds.”

Cordelia had been flicking through her book. Looking over, she replied, “I did promise you that, didn’t I?” She smiled when Misty leaned over to kiss her cheek and rest her head on a soft shoulder. This plane ride was much smoother than the first, much to the relief of both parties.

Finally, after the ride and battling rush hour traffic to get home, Cordelia put the car in park and sighed out. “I’ve never been so happy to see this house before in my life.”

Misty nodded, happy that Cordelia didn’t seem to notice the nervous tapping of her foot. “Can we just leave the bags in the car? I want to just relax for now.” She kissed Cordelia when she nodded in agreement.

Taking Cordelia’s hand during the length of the pathway, Misty chattered on, rambling about how much fun their trip was. When Cordelia swung the door open, Misty steeled herself for what came next.

When Cordelia stepped inside and saw the rose petals covering the floor, she turned around to glance at Misty quizzically. “What’s all this?” She didn’t seem mad or apprehensive, just curious, and for that Misty relaxed. “Maybe we should follow the path,” she suggested with a simple head nod.

Cordelia nodded, retaking Misty’s hand to guide her through the house. Without her noticing, Misty quickly grabbed the small box from where she’d asked Coco to stash it in the desk by the hall closet. When the path of petals ended at the doors to the backyard, Cordelia paused for a moment and sobbed quietly, just once.

“None of that, baby. Go on.”

Pushing the doors open, Cordelia ignored Misty’s suggestion and began sobbing freely. The backyard had been transformed into a serene area adorned with floral arrangements from the greenhouse and fairy lights strung throughout the trees. Misty herself was in shock, not expecting this level of dedication from Coco, Zoe, and Queenie. When she had texted Coco asking for some help getting the backyard ready, this had exceeded every expectation.

While Cordelia was busy taking everything in, Misty pulled the small box out from her dress pocket and unsteadily dropped down to one knee. When Cordelia swiveled back around to ask Misty what she was up to, she bent in half with visible emotion, the image of Misty on the ground holding a ring too much to be able to hold herself up.

“Cordelia Goode,” Misty began, “you are the love of my life. The love you give me, the way you treat me, the way you look at me?” She blinked slowly, as if the weight of Cordelia’s love was sitting on her eyelashes, “All of it makes me feel like the luckiest girl in the entire world, like I could win the lottery or find a million dollars on the ground.”

Cordelia’s love had slowly but surely filled the cracks in her heart that were previously filled with hurt, discomfort and anger. Now, the only thing she felt was love and light, like an early morning sunrise that spread its rays across the earth with a blanket of peace.

She paused to wipe away her own tears. “And I don’t have a lot to offer you except my heart and this ring, both of which I’ll hope you’ll accept.” With an unsteady voice, the question came out.

“Will you marry me?”

In that very moment, everything made sense for Cordelia. Every love song, line of poetry, shitty Valentine’s card that men hustled to purchase on February 13th. From now until the end of eternity, everything she did would be for Misty. Relentless against time and whatever life could throw at them, their love would withstand it all.

Cordelia stopped breathing for a moment, taking a moment to gather her thoughts that were rushing like the tides of the ocean. Blinking back more tears, “I think I loved you the moment we met,” she said finally.

And then, “You're going to make the most beautiful bride.”

“Is that a yes?”

“That’s a yes.”

Misty cried out and launched herself into Cordelia’s waiting arms, legs wrapped around her waist and arms flung around shoulders. Pressing a kiss to every place she could manage, she choked back a teary sob and leaned back to slide the ring on Cordelia’s finger. Another kiss mixed with mutual tears made the both of them forget about everything for a moment. Coco’s voice pulled them out of it. “God, can we come out now?”

Cordelia laughed, nodding at her three best friends that were hidden behind the greenhouse, presumably taking photos and crying right along with the two of them. “Yes, _yes_.”

When everyone came together for one giant embrace, Cordelia took note of how completely and utterly loved she felt. It was worth every painstakingly long night, bad day, and minute she’d felt alone. Because now, she wasn’t anymore. Misty would be with her every step of the way.

***

_One year, one month, and twelve days._

That’s how long it took Cordelia to understand the promise of forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey it's my birthday!!!! clearly i don't know how gift giving works, so here's one for all of you. thanks for following me on this weird ass journey !!! i've created something very close to my heart so i hope everyone enjoyed it:)  
> you know where to find me, @ moonmotels on tumblr & @xsammyy on twitter, so please drop prompts here or there so i can write something new to fill the void in my heart.
> 
> this is for astrid, alyx, sammy, phoebe, & joss, my absolute angels.


End file.
